Vocaloid Fantasies
by WingedCat5
Summary: What if the Vocaloids Rin, Len, Kaito, Miku, Meiko and Luka could all leave the stage as holograms? What if they could feel and think for themselves? How would they act and what would they do during their free time? Just a fanfic on this idea. Mostly focused on Len, Rin and Miku a little bit Kaito as well Disclaimer, I guess: I don't own the Vocaloids or their songs
1. Chapter 1

"That was a great performance Miku," a man complimented Miku as they walked down the empty hallway.

"I was created by you to sing and enjoy it. In reality it's thanks to you I can do such a great performance," Miku said with a smile.

"Actually I just made it so you can enjoy yourself and that was a compliment, you should stop trying to deflect them."

"But you made me that way." Miku smiled watching the man trying to combat that statement.

"I made you to be outgoing and kind," he stated confidently, "you did the compliment rejecting all on your own."

"Fine," Miku huffed, "what are the other Vocaloids doing?"

"Luka, Meiko, and Kaito all left and I don't know what they're doing and the twins are on stage." The man grinned.

"So you don't know where any of them are," Miku stated blandly.

"Not true," the man said, looking offended. "I know the twins are on stage."

"Yes, but you also know I wasn't talking about them because they don't have artificial intelligences. By the way are you almost done with that yet?"

"We just finished with Rin but we won't install it until we're done with Len," the man stated happily. "So are you going to sit around here all day or go do something?"

"Go do something," Miku answered. Suddenly Miku took off running in the opposite direction of the way they were walking. She ran through three doors on her way outside completely unfazed. She stretched and sighed happily after passing through the final door to the outside. Miku turned to see through a hole in the door that was slightly bigger than a quarter before walking away into a busy street in the city. She was walking home in a crowd of people looking for something to do when out of the corner of her eye Miku saw a young girl staring at her.

"Hi," Miku greeted her. "What's your name?"

"Allie," the girl answered shyly. "Are you Hatsune Miku?"

"I am do you know me?" Allie nodded.

"Me and my mom love listening to your music together."

"Really do you like singing?" Miku asked.

"I love singing! Me and my mom normally sing along to your songs and I know a few by heart. We also listen to other vocaloids but you, Rin and Len are my favorites but I'm confused," Allie said her face changing from excitement to confusion.

"Why?"

"My mom said you were a hologram and were unable to leave the stage."

"Oh, your mom was correct, I am a hologram but they recently created a way for me to roam freely and gave me an artificial intelligence."

"That's cool!" Allie cheered "But what's an artificial intelligence?"

"It means I can think and make my own decisions just as well as you can."

"Do all the other vocaloids have artificial intelligences like you?"

"Not all of them. Meiko, Luka and Kaito have them but I don't know where they are at the moment."

"Is that all?"

"So far," Miku sighed. "But they did finish one for Rin but won't Install it until they're done with Len."

"Rin and Len will have one!" Allie said her eyes lighting up at the concept as Miku nodded happily.

"Do you know of a place around here where I can go to have fun? I don't have anything to do at the moment."

"I know a place. Follow me!" Allie said running in a direction closely followed by Miku.

"Wait, aren't you with your mom?" Miku asked.

"No my mom's at home, she said I was old enough to be out by myself as long as I don't wander too far," Allie stated proudly.

"Really, how old are you?"

"Twelve."

"So you live around here."

Allie nodded.

"I live right by the park were going to." After a bit more running Allie suddenly stopped. "We're here," she stated, gasping for breath slightly.

"Where exactly is here?" Miku asked staring at the wall of trees in front of her.

"An abandoned park. Follow me," Allie said walking thru the trees and bushes that blocked their view. Miku followed Allie and gasped at what she saw. Beyond the trees was a large open clearing with a playground near the edge of it.

"So what should we do?" Allie asked smiling at Miku.

"I don't know, you're the one who lives around here why don't you decide."

"Okay why don't we play on the playground? There's all sorts of things there." Allie dashed towards the playground closely followed by Miku.

"So, what exactly do we do here?" Miku asked staring at all the playground equipment around her.

"We play on the equipment! My favorite is the swings. This way." Allie walked over to a swing set and jumped up onto one of the swings. "Push me!" she cheered. Miku walked behind Allie and tried to push but no matter how hard she pushed Allie and the swing wouldn't budge. "I have a better idea. You sit on the swing and I push you," Allie suggested when she noticed.

"O-okay," Miku stuttered awkwardly sitting on the swing. She felt Allie grab the chains of the swing and push her forward, dodging out of the way when the swing came back.

"Having fun?" Allie asked. Miku was smiling as she gripped the swing's chains tightly.

"The wind feels really nice. I can see why you like it," Miku answered. "Why can't you swing?"

"I can but these swings are too high for me, so even though I can get on I can't give myself the push I need to get started."

"Oh, why don't we try something else?"

"Okay, Then get off the swing so we can do something else."

"How?" Miku asked.

"You jump off," Allie responded. Miku took a deep breath before jumping off the swing. She landed perfectly but was clearly not used to it.

"Do you normally do that?"

"All the time! Why don't we try the slide," Allie suggested. Miku followed Allie up the playground steps then down the slide.

"That was fun!" Miku cheered once she reached the bottom of the slide. "We should go again."

"Aren't you supposed to be older than me?" Allie asked trying not to laugh.

"Technically I was only turned on 5 days ago so that would make you the older one. Also This is my first day outside the work facility where I was activated."

"Really? So am I the first person you've met outside of the facility?"

"Yep! You're my first human friend. The only other human I actually know would be Mr. Kitsune and he's more like a parent."

"Human friend? So you already have other friends?"

"Just the other Vocaloids but they're all older than me so I'm easily forgotten. That's why I'm so excited for the twins!"

"Miku? When the twins are finished can I meet them?"

"Of course. When Rin and Len are finished I'll make sure I bring them to meet you. We could all play together at this park!" Miku cheered.

"Really? That would be so much fun! I could even introduce you to my mom eventually. She likes Vocaloids just like me."

"All this planning for the future is great but for right now can we go down the slide again?" Allie nodded and they both climbed up the stairs. After going down the slide quite a few more times Miku froze on her way up the stairs.

"Are you okay?" Allie asked hesitantly.

"I'm fine," Miku answered as soon as she unfroze, "Mr. Kitsune, my creator, was just calling me home so I need to go now."

"Oh. Will you come back tomorrow?"

"Definitely!"

"Great! Then I'll watch for you out my window." Allie pointed to a house just across the street that they could see through the trees. "That's my house over there so feel free to stop by if you don't see me when you get here." Miku nodded before leaving Allie and skipping all the way back to the facility.


	2. Chapter 2

Allie jumped at the sudden knock at the door. She had periodically been looking out the window for Miku and was currently eating lunch.

"Could you get the door please!" Allie's mom called from her bedroom where she was busy organizing boxes from their recent move.

"Okay!" Allie called back, leaving her half eaten plate of food to go get the door. She opened the door to find Miku was the one knocking.

"Hi Allie," Miku greeted casually "Looks like I got the right house."

"Yes you did!" Allie cheered beaming at Miku. "I need to ask my mom if I can leave. Follow me so I can introduce you."

Miku followed Allie into her house and down the hall. She couldn't help but stare at all the boxes in the rooms they passed and the few pictures that had already been put up on the walls.

"Why are there so many boxes?" Miku asked.

"We just moved here three days ago so we haven't finished unpacking yet," Allie answered before she suddenly stopped outside one of the rooms. "Wait here, I'll get my mom."

Miku nodded as Allie entered the room.

"Mom, my friend is here and she was wondering if I could come play."

"That's wonderful that you already have a friend here. Could I meet her before the two of you run off together?"

"Of course! She's right outside your door."

Miku could hear some rustling noises before Allie came out of the room followed by her mother. The surprise was written all over Allie's mom's face as she covered her mouth to stop herself from screaming.

"Your friend is Hatsune Miku!" She practically squealed in delight when she removed her hands. "How is this even possible?"

"Mr. Kitsune has given me an artificial intelligence and a way to move around freely," Miku answered calmly, unfazed by Allie's mom's excitement.

"But How? Why did you befriend my daughter of all people? Also I still don't understand how you can move freely."

"Using this," Miku stated, making a small silver orb float out from her head and float in front of them. "This is my projector, connection to my room, and the only solid part of me," Miku explained.

Allie and her mom stared at the orb, completely mesmerized.

"Wow! Can I touch it?" Allie asked.

"Sure!" Miku smiled, "Hold out your hands to catch it."

Allie cupped her hands as the orb floated over them and slowly descended before dropping suddenly.

"Whoa!" Allie gasped when the orb fell. "It's lighter than I expected. You can take it back now." The orb floated out of Allie's hands and disappeared back inside Miku. "That's weird," Allie commented, "Doesn't that bother you?"

"No, I was made that way. I don't know what other people are used to, but I'm used to that," Miku responded. "Understand?"

"I think so? Is it like how we're used to being flesh and blood while you're used to being a hologram?"

"Exactly!" Miku cheered.

"So can you move freely now?" Allie's mom asked, regaining Allie and Miku's attention. "You're still a hologram, right? How can you interact with other people and items?"

"I can't fully. Not like you can, but I do feel things," Miku responded.

Allie and her mom continued to look confused.

"Here, let me explain. I have two different modes; Hologram and Physicality. In hologram mode I pass through things like you'd expect a hologram to. Minus my orb of course. In Physicality mode I feel everything that happens to me. For example, on the swing yesterday I could feel the breeze. If I give you a high five you might not feel it, but I will. The only problem with this is if, say, you gave me a hug and accidentally squeeze me too hard, you'd go through me and cause a lot of pain until you let go or I change modes. Not to mention I wouldn't be able to move if your arms were in me." Miku stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Oh," Allie and her mom said at the same time.

"By the way, I have nothing to call you other than Allie's mom."

"Right. You can call me Mrs. Short," she answered.

"Well, Mrs. Short, it was nice meeting you, but Allie and I would love to play in the park. Allie has a lot more to show me."

"Okay," Mrs. Short agreed. "I'll be here unpacking boxes if you need me."

"Thank you," Allie said, running to the door and opening it for Miku. The two girls ran to the park and reached the playground fairly quickly.

"So what should we do today?" Miku asked Allie.

Allie froze, and thought for a bit.

"Why not tag?" she said excitedly.

"What's tag?" Miku asked.

Allie stared at her, completely dumbfounded.

"You don't know what tag is?" she asked before catching herself, "Oh, right, you were only completed six days ago. It's hard to remember when you look older than me. Sorry."

"That's fine. I understand it needs some getting used to, but back to the original topic. What's tag?"

"Well… tag is a game where you have a tagger and one or more runners. The tagger chases the runners and when they touch someone, the person touched becomes the new tagger and the old tagger becomes another runner. Normally there's a lot of people and you're not allowed to tag the person who tagged you. With only two of us though, we'll just have to give the runner a five second head start," Allie explained. "Did you catch all that?"

"I think so. Who's the first tagger?"

"I can be it first. I'll count to five as you run, and then I'll come chase you."

"Okay!" Miku cheered before running away.

"One, two, three, four, five," Allie counted before chasing after Miku. The girls continued to play tag until Allie suggested going back to her house due to her being tired and hungry.

"Do you know what time it is?" Allie asked Miku.

"5:15," Miku answered promptly. Allie's eyes widened in surprise.

"5:15," she echoed. Her expression changed to panic. "Oh no! My dad will be home soon. You need to go! You can't stay here!"

"Why not?" Miku asked, confused.

"Because my dad hates vocaloids!" Allie exclaimed, "He can't know you can move freely or that I was with you or bad things could happen."

"He hates us that much?" Miku asked.

"You need to go!" Allie repeated, sounding more scared the longer they waited.

"O-okay," Miku stuttered, starting to get a little scared. She took off running all the way to the facility and to the home computer room. In the room there were six large boxes lined up in a row against the wall. They each had a vocaloid's name engraved on the top and they were tall enough to reach Miku's waist. Four of the boxes had small glowing lights all over them, showing that they were on and active. Miku walked up to a box with her name on it. She ejected her silver orb from herself and made it float into a round slot on top of the box. The orb stopped as another brighter light came on from the box to project Miku. Suddenly the projection of Miku disappeared as she entered her room.

"Hello, room!" Miku said, happily stretching in her room. Miku's room was simple, with a bed, dresser, and a few miscellaneous items, along with a large closet full of a variety of outfits. _I think I'll go to sleep early today_, Miku thought. _I hope Allie's okay_. Miku walked up to her bed, laid down and went to sleep. In an attempt to make the vocaloids more human, their creators made it so they could get tired and sleeping would recharge their orb's battery. Miku slept peacefully, hoping it was still okay to be friends with Allie.


	3. Chapter 3

Allie was in her room, staring at the ceiling with a glum expression. Today was the sixth day since Miku ran from her house and hadn't come back. _I hope she'll come back_, Allie thought hopelessly. She probably won't though, now that she knows my dad hates her. Allie sighed. Suddenly there was a knock at her door.

"Allie, there's some people here to see you." Her Mom called.

"Really?" Allie called back as she left her room. "Who?"

"They're right outside the door," Mrs. Short said, allowing Allie to pass by her.

Allie made her way to the front door slowly. Who could it be? Allie wondered, the only friend I have here is Miku, and I don't even know if she considers me a friend anymore. Besides, mom said people. Who could it be? Allie opened the door to find Miku standing right outside.

"Miku?" Allie asked, surprised.

"Hi Allie!" Miku greeted her, "I'm sorry I haven't been back for a while, but I promise it wasn't because of you."

"R-really?" Allie stuttered. "Then why where you gone?"

"You'll see," Miku said with a mischievous grin. "You can stop hiding now!" She called.

"Who are you talking to?" Allie asked. Miku simply continued to smile mischievously.

"Come out already!" She called again, a bit annoyed this time. Suddenly Allie could hear some giggling noises coming from around the corner of her house.

"But I'm having so much fun!" A voice responded.

"I'm not," a different voice whined. "She won't let go of me!"

"I know those voices!" Allie gasped "It couldn't be!" Allie suddenly sprinted from her doorway and around to the side of her house. "Rin and Len!" she shouted, staring at the scene in front of her.

A blonde boy looked like he was trying to escape from what appeared to be his twin sister, who was latched onto his arm and refused to let go.

"Let go of me already!" Len whined, trying to pry himself free from Rin.

"No," Rin pouted. "I don't want to."

Allie stared at the twins and tried not to join Rin in laughing at Len's predicament.

"Help please!" Len said, realizing that Allie and Miku were there.

Miku went to try and pry Rin off from Len's arm as Allie grabbed Len's other arm, trying to estimate how hard she should grip. Miku successfully pried Rin off and Allie pulled Len away to save him from recapture.

"Thanks," Len gasped, massaging the arm Rin had been holding.

"No problem," Allie responded. "I didn't grab you too hard, did I?"

"No," Len answered while watching Miku hold Rin down. "You can let her go now," he said.

Miku happily let go of Rin, who quickly stood up and brushed off any dirt that got on her- even though there was none.

"Hi, my name's Rin Kagamine, and that's my brother Len." She introduced herself like she hadn't just been holding Len captive. "You must be Allie. Miku has wanted us to meet you for a while now."

"She has?" Allie asked.

"Uh-huh. She talks about you a lot," Rin stated.

"Really?"

"Actually, she keeps talking about the park and you come up in every mention of it," Len responded. "But she did tell us all she knew about you."

"Oh?" Allie said, and she looked at Miku. "Why didn't you come back sooner? I thought I scared you away."

"Sorry," Miku apologized. "I meant to come back the next day and ask you about it, but then the next day they told me they finished the twins and were about to activate them. I watched and I ended up staying with them in the facility for the five days they need to stay there before the creators were sure that there was nothing wrong with them."

"Oh," Allie said, seeming to understand. "Well then, let's go to the park. Shall we?" Allie started walking, followed by Miku and Rin. She stopped when she realized that Len wasn't following. "What's wrong?" she asked, a confused look on her face.

"Well…" Len started. "Miku said that before she left you told her that it'd be bad if your dad found out about us. Why is that?"

"Well," Allie sighed, "the problem is me and my mom love Vocaloids, but my dad hates them. He has a dislike for robots of any sort, that's why we don't own any, but he hates Vocaloids the most because of their popularity. Most robots are bought by people to make their lives easier, but Vocaloids are only made to sing and be popular. My dad hates that because he thinks only humans should be allowed to be popular, so we try not to let him know how much we actually love Vocaloids. He knows we like them and he will put up with that as long as we don't talk about it when he's around, but if he knew you were here with artificial intelligences, who knows what he would do."

"Oh," the three Vocaloids said in unison.

"We can still visit when he's not home, right?" Miku asked.

"Of course," Allie reassured her. "He leaves for work at 6:00 in the morning and gets home around 5:30 to 6:00 at night. He works every day except Sunday." She explained.

"Ok!" Rin perked up happily. "Can we go to the park now?" Allie, Miku, and Len nodded. "Race you there!" Rin said, taking off towards the grassy field.

"Hey, no fair!" Allie and Miku screamed and started chasing after her. Then they realized Len was in front of them, right behind his sister. They reached the park rather quickly, and immediately started confronting Len.

"How did you get in front of us?" Allie asked.

"I left before you." Len stated. "You two were still yelling at Rin for being unfair," He shrugged.

"Oh," Miku looked slightly embarrassed.

"So what should we do first?" Rin asked happily, bouncing slightly as she stared at all the park equipment.

"The slide!" Miku said before Allie could get a chance to respond.

"Ok!" Rin cheered. She followed Miku and pulled Len behind her. Allie followed after them happily.

Miku, Rin, Len, and Allie went down the slide multiple times but Allie kept glancing at the swings when she was waiting in line.

"What are those?" Len asked when he noticed Allie's glances.

"The swings," she answered, a hint of longing in her voice.

"Can I try them?" Len asked.

"Sure!" Allie replied in an overly happy voice. Len walked over to the swings and stared at them.

"What do I do?" Len asked.

"You sit on them," Allie giggled, despite her attempt to hide her amusement, "and I push you." Len sat in the swing at the end, awkwardly waiting for Allie to push him. Suddenly, he felt Allie push on the swing and then move out of the way as it swung back at her.

"Whoa!" He gasped, petrified to his seat, though he enjoyed the breeze nonetheless. He suddenly he heard the familiar laugh of Rin, along with Miku and Allie's giggles.

"You look ridiculous," Rin stated, still laughing. "Your face keeps changing from joy to terror, and you look like you're frozen solid!"

"How do I get off, anyway?" Len asked.

"You jump!" Allie and Miku answered simultaneously.

"What!" Len yelled, stiffening in his seat. He looked even more terrified than he was before. "Is there any other way!?"

"Well…" Allie said suddenly, "If you had the ability to interact with the swing, you could drag your feet too slow to a stop before getting off, but you can't do that, so…"

"Can you stop me?" Len squeaked.

"I guess I could-" Allie started before Rin cut her off.

"Don't!" She yelled, "Let him jump off, or he can slow down naturally," Rin stated with a mischievous smirk.

"No!" Len whined, his eyes beginning to water slightly, "Please stop me!"

"I'll stop you," Allie said, laughing as she went to stop him. She stopped him successfully, but was unable to stop laughing as he got off the swing, still slightly panicked.

"Do you like the swings?" Len asked after he calmed down. Allie instantly stopped laughing.

"Y-yes," she stuttered, "Why?"

"Why don't you swing on them?" Rin asked.

"Because I can't."

"Why not?" Rin asked.

"Because I'm too short," Allie said sadly. "If I could get started I could go for a long time and jump off when I'm done, but I can't start myself without a push because my legs aren't long enough," Allie explained, her eyes starting to water. "I can even get myself in the swing, but I just can't start."

"Get in the swing," Len said suddenly.

"What?" Allie, Rin, and Miku asked at the same time.

"Get in the swing, I have an idea," Len repeated.

"O-okay," Allie stuttered, wondering what the plan could be. She climbed into the swing nervously. "What are you going to do?"

"You'll see," Len stated mysteriously, "but let me know if it hurts."

Allie nodded, slightly scared. She couldn't feel or see Len, but she could tell he put his hands on her back based on Rin and Miku's confused expressions. Suddenly, Allie felt something hard and round on her back. She looked over her shoulder to see Len smiling at her and she immediately smiled back.

"Are you ready?" Len asked.

Allie blushed slightly and was unable to stop smiling as she nodded.

"Here we go!" Len cheared, pushing with all his might.

Much to Miku and Rin's amazement, the swing and Allie moved forward. Altho Len was unable to get the swing nearly as high as Allie did, he was able to get her started and move out of the way. He sat on the ground nearby, breathing heavily.

"How did you do that?" Rin asked with Miku right next to her.

"Why did they make it so we get tired like real people? They didn't even need to make it so we breath. It doesn't do anything." Len pouted.

"So we're as realistic as possible," Rin huffed. "You're ignoring my question."

"I used this," Len responded, making his orb float in front of him.

"You used the only solid part of you to push her?" Miku asked, her voice a slightly higher pitch than she intended. "Len you're a genius."

"Huh? N-not really," Len stutterd his cheeks turning a light shade of pink.

"You're blushing Len," Rin giggled. she was poking his cheeks as Len pulled his orb back in himself.

"Stop," Len pouted as he tried to block Rin's poking by covering his cheeks. Miku was giggling as Allie walked over to them.

"What's going on now?" She asked.

"Rin's teasing Len again, nothing new here." Miku smiled. "Were you wanting something?"

"Well, I was wondering what time it was and I was hoping to talk to Len real quick."

"It's 4:40"

"4:40," Allie echoed. "You all should probably go home soon."

"Yeah, but you wanted to talk to Len first."

"Right." Allie smiled, looking back at the twins. Rin had finally stopped poking Len and they were both staring at Allie.

"Thank you, Len." Allie smiled. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She cheered, "I haven't been able to swing since we've moved here, even with swings just outside my house. Mom and Dad are both busy with work and unpacking so I haven't had someone to push me in a while. I was really starting to miss it so thank you so much." Allie said as she gave Len a hug, remembering just in time to not actually squeeze him.

"Y-you're welcome." Len stutterd, blushing slightly as he nervously scratched the back of his head.

"We should be going." Rin interrupted.

"You're right." Allie sighed, letting go of Len. "Will you come back tomorrow?"

"Of course!" Miku smiled.

"Yep, we will." Rin added.

Len simply nodded. The Vocaloids left as Allie went to her house, waving goodbye.


	4. Chapter 4

"That was fun!" Rin cheered as they walked back to the facility.

"I can't wait till tomorrow." Miku smiled.

"Too bad we have shows in the morning or we could go to the park all day." Rin agreed.

"We were made to perform. If we don't even do that there would be no reason for them to give us AI. It would be better if they hadn't, at least, on their end." Len shrugged.

"I'm just glad we don't perform all day." Miku said.

"That would also ruin the point of our AI. They can't compare us to normal computer holograms without seeing both versions close enough together."

"Good point." Miku agreed. "Why are you so smart?"

"Because I was programed that way. Do you think the others will be at the facility?" Len asked.

"Not likely." Rin answered. "They're probably off doing whatever they do all the time. What do they do all the time?"

"No idea." Len and Miku answered together.

"Nice timing." Rin commented. Miku and Len glanced at each other. "We're here." Rin stated as she ran through the door to the facility.

"Ladies first." Len said allowing Miku to enter before him.

"Why thank you." Miku smiled, entering in front of Len. The three vocaloids walked through multiple doors until they came to the room with the boxes. all six boxes were on. Rin, Len and Miku all walked up to their boxes and placed their orbs in the dent in the top and disappeared inside. Len looked around his room before walking to the only door. He knocked on it.

"Come in." Rin's voice answered from the other side.

"Hi Rin." Len said as he opened the door and entered Rin's room. "It doesn't seem like the others are home yet," he commented.

"I'll get Miku. Then we can hang out in my room." Rin smiled as she walked towards the only door and knocked.

"Yes?" Mika questioned.

"Are you coming over?" Rin asked as she opened the door to Miku's room.

"Right. I'm still getting used to having somewhere to go with that door." Miku responded as she came in the room.

"But we've been here for five days already."

"True, but we're mostly wandered the facility or you two came to my room. I actually haven't been in either of your rooms yet."

"Well, now you're in my room." Rin smiled.

"What should we do?" Len asked, staring at a shelf with games on it.

"What games did they give me?" Rin questioned, joining Len by the book shelf.

"Looks like Othello, Sorry, Uno, Blink and a few other games," Len answered. "How do we even play any of these games?"

"Why don't we try that Memory game?" Miku suggested. "They probably all have instructions in them."

"Sounds good to me," Rin cheered as she pulled it off the shelf. She opened the box and handed the instructions to Len. "You can read." She smiled.

"What? Why me?"

"Because we said you." Miku smirked.

"You didn't say anything." Len pouted.

"Now I did. We don't feel like reading so you get to."

"Fine." Len sighed, opening the instructions. "Okay. First it says to lay out the tiles face down and shuffle them around so you don't know where everything is."

"Then do it." Rin said.

Len shrugged, sighing as he dumped the tiles out of the box onto the floor.

"Are you two going to help or not?" Len asked as he began flipping the tiles face down.

"No," Rin answered, sitting on her bed to watch.

"Of course, " Miku answered at the same time, kneeling down to help Len.

Len glanced at Miku, flashing her a grateful smile before continuing to flip tiles. Rin watched from her bed as they placed the tiles in neat rows like the instructions said to, which she was now holding.

"So, how do we play?" She asked, handing the instructions back to Len.

"Looks like we take turns flipping two tiles. If it's a match we keep it and get to go again, if not, it's the next person's turn."

"I'll go first!" Rin declared. She reached down and flipped one of the tiles before anyone could protest. "I got an orange!" she cheered before flipping another piece. "And a banana? What do I do now?"

"You flip them back over and then it's Miku's turn." Len answered.

Rin said nothing as she flipped the tiles.

"My turn." Miku smiled as she flipped a different tile. It had a leek on it. The next one she flipped had a banana. "Aw." she sighed as she turned them back over.

"Now it's my turn." Len smirked. He flipped two tiles without hesitation and got two bananas. "All right!" He cheered, collecting the pieces he won.

"That's not fair." Rin whined. "We already flipped those pieces. You knew exactly where they were."

"But that's the point of the game." Len explained. "It's called memory because you're supposed to memorize where the pieces are. And since I got a match, I get to go again." Len smiled. He flipped a random piece and ended up getting an orange. He looked at where the other orange was to see Rin covering the piece with her hands, refusing to let him have it. Len sighed and flipped the leek Miku had found before returning them upside down. Rin flipped the oranges for her turn.

"Yes!" she cheered, happily collecting her oranges. She flipped two other pieces and got an apple and then a leek. She glared at the leek as she flipped them. Miku got the leeks for her turn. She then flipped over a tuna sandwich and a strawberry cake. They continued playing until all the pieces were gone. Rin won with oranges, apples, ice cream, strawberry cake and peaches. Miku got second with leeks, tuna sandwiches, carrots and grapes. Len lost with only bananas, but he seemed fine with that.

"You would have done a little better if you didn't let Rin take those oranges or peaches." Miku commented as she helped Len put the game away.

"I still would have lost." Len responded.

"Yeah, but I would have won."

"All the more reason to let her have them." Len smirked, his tone teasing.

"How rude." Miku gasped, much more dramatically than necessary. "And I thought we were friends."

"I think sister statice beets friend statice. Twin sister even more so."

"You know that isn't official, right?" Miku said calmly.

"So we've been told, quite a few times, but it might as well be. We can't manage to think of ourselves as anything different." Len shrugged.

"It's too weird." Rin agreed sitting on the edge of her bed. "We look too similar to be anything less than siblings at least."

"They turned us on at the same time so twins it is." Len said. "They said we could view ourselves however we want and this is what we've chosen."

"Can't argue with that." Miku yawned as she put the game back on the shelf. "Well, I'm tired so I'm going to go to bed. See you two in the morning."

"By." Rin waved.

"Good night Miku." Len called as she left the room. "Night Rin." He added, smirking as he sprinted to the door.

"No, wait. Len!" Rin called, stopping Len at the door. "Stay. Please." She whined.

Len calmly turned around, forcing his smirk into a casual smile. "Yes, Princess. Did you want something?" He said.

Rin's cheeks turned bright red. "You jerk," she pouted. "Don't pretend you don't know what I want, especially with that nickname."

"Whatever do you mean, Princess? How could I possibly know what you want?" Len smirked. "I am but a servant and you seem to have a death wish for me."

"I do not," Rin pouted, her cheeks still red and arms folded as she looked away from Len. "I just happen to like that song and you happen to die in it. You die in a lot of songs."

"But Servant of Evil? Really? And almost every night to." Len sighed. "Not that I'm complaining, but why, of all things is that your favorite song?"

"It's easy to fall asleep to, at least for me. It's also the first one they had us sing together."

"It wasn't actu-"

"That wasn't a love song. I just like the sound of it, okay." Rin interrupted.

"Okay." Len snickered. "If the princess wishes for depressing songs, then depressing songs I shall sing."

"Stop calling me that." Rin grumbled as she crawled into her bed. "Just sing the song."

"Very well, but the nickname stays as long as you request this song. Good night Rin." Len smiled, standing against the wall.

"Night Len." Rin yawned, curling up in her blankets as Len softly sung her to sleep. After finishing the song and checking that she was asleep, Len left to his own room to sleep.

* * *

**AN: So, I don't normally do these, but I wanted to apologize for chapters 2 and 3. I thought I did the same thing as chapter one, but apparently not. I have fixed them now and I will try to keep a closer eye on that in the future. I'm sorry for the inconvenience and thank you to anyone still reading this and especially to the person who let me know.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Len!"

"Wh-what?" Len stuttered, startled awake by the sudden yell and sitting up. "What happened?" He asked, looking around his room.

Miku was standing near the door, giggling quietly to herself. Rin was smirking standing in the middle of the room.

"I told you it would work." Rin said.

"So would just asking him to wake up. You didn't have to yell." Miku smiled.

"But it's so much more fun that way."

"Not for me." Len pouted. "What's the wake up call for?"

"A concert in about… five minutes." Rin answered calmly. "We're right after Miku." She said as Miku left the room.

"What songs?"

"Remote controller's first. Don't know about any others yet. Standard outfit." Rin smirked as she left the room.

Len signed as he walked over to his closet. He reached in and touched his normal outfit. His pajamas changed instantaneously to the outfit he touched and his pajamas replaced it in the closet. Len quickly left his room and grabbed his orb on the way out into the hallway.

"Len?" A voice questioned. "Your name is Len, right?"

Len turned to see Kaito sitting on the floor against the wall. He was right next to the door but on the opposite side of the direction Len was about to head in.

"Um, yeah, that's my name. Your Kaito, correct?"

"Ding ding ding, correct!" Kaito answered happily. "What are you doing up so early? It's still 6 in the morning. The first concert isn't until 8."

"Really? of course I didn't bother to check the time." Len groaned.

"What?"

"Thanks for stopping me. Rin and Miku woke me up and said I had a concert in five minutes. So, why are you out here so early?"

"I woke up at 5 and came out here rather than wait in my room. It's more interesting to watch people go by."

"At 5? Why?"

"Can't sleep."

"Oh. Then can I join you?"

"Sure."

"Where are you most of the time anyway?" Len asked as he sat down.

"Well we normally wander rather aimlessly. Sometimes we talk to fans or go shopping, but we can't buy or touch anything so I don't see the point. Sometimes we have a picnic. I like that most."

"Why? We don't need to eat." Len commented.

"But we can eat food we create holographically, and it tastes good. You should try it. Ice cream's my favorite."

"Ice cream? You mean like this?" Len asked, making a bowl of vanilla ice cream appear.

"Sure, but that's like the most generic flavor. It's still really good though. Try it and I'll give you another one."

"Okay." Len shrugged, taking a bite of ice cream. It did taste good.

"Now try this, and give me the rest of that."

Len looked up to see Kaito holding a spoon full of chocolate ice cream. Len traded his bowl for the spoon, curious. He ate the chocolate ice cream off as Kaito started eating the bowl of vanilla. It was also good, but he liked the first one a little more. He was about to return the spoon when he noticed more ice cream on it, but a different flavor now. He kept trying the different flavors that appeared until Kaito finished the bowl of vanilla.

"So?" Kaito questioned.

"They were good, but they're all so sweet." Len shrugged.

"Yeah. Then try this instead."

Len accepted the banana Kaito handed him as the bowl and spoon disappeared. He peeled it and took a bite.

"That's much better." Len smiled as he happily finished the banana.

"I thought as much." Kaito smirked. "Turns out we each have favorite food items. Surprise surprise, mine's ice cream."

"And mine's bananas?"

"Yep. Stumbled into the information by accident, but I'm glad I did. Now I can search all the different flavors of ice cream." Kaito smirked. "I'm glad mine has such a wide variety."

"Do you know everyone else's?"

"Yeah, but you can figure it out yourself."

"Maybe I'll look into that." Len smiled.

"Kaito, can I steal you for an hour?" Mr. Kitsune asked as he walked by.

"Yeah." Kaito sighed, standing up. "See you later Len."

"By, thanks for the food." Len waved as he left. He walked back into the room with their boxes and quickly disappeared into his own room.

"Hi Len!" Rin cheered as soon as he entered.

"Rin, what are you doing in my room?" Len sighed. "What were you doing up so early for that matter?"

"I was waiting for you to come back. And the early part was an accident, but you know I can't get back to sleep. I waited a whole twenty minutes before waking Miku and you." Rin pouted.

"Speaking of Miku, where is she?"

"She went back to sleep. So, what did they say when you showed up so early." Rin smirked.

"Nothing. Kaito stopped me."

"Kaito? What's he doing up so early?"

"Don't know, he was sitting in the hallway."

"Is he still there?"

"Mr. Kitsune grabbed him so, no. He did teach me something interesting though. We can actually taste food if we make it."

"We can?"

"Yeah, and I guess we each have favorites. I was just about to look it up if you'd like to join me."

"Sure. I've got nothing better to do." Rin sighed, sitting on Len's bed.

Len smiled and sat next to her. He made a laptop appear for convenience as he searched up their favorite food items.

"Kaito was right. His favorite's ice cream and mine's bananas. Looks like yours is oranges." Len commented.

"Interesting. I thought they looked good when we were playing memory. Want to try some?" Rin asked making some orange slices appear.

"Sure." Len shrugged, accepting a slice. He ate it the same time as Rin. "It's okay." He commented.

"Okay?" Rin gasped, faking offence. "How could you say such a thing. These are amazing." She continued eating the rest of the orange slices.

"It looks like Miku's favorite are leeks." Len said, completely ignoring Rin's complaint as he made a leek appear. "Should we try it?"

Rin shrugged as she accepted a piece. They both tried it and immediately cringed.

"That's terrible." Rin whined.

"It's not terrible it's just, not good. I'll stick with this." Len said as he made a banana appear. He was about to take a bite when Rin snatched a piece off. "Hey!"

"I let you try my oranges." Rin huffed, eating the piece of the banana. "And they were better than this. We need to get Miku to try that leek."

"I guess." Len sighed, eating the rest of his banana.

"I'll go get her." Rin smiled, skipping out the door before Len could stop her. She appeared with Miku a minute later.

"What is Rin wanting me to try?" Miku yawned.

"This." Len answered, tossing Miku the leek. "Apparently we have favorite food items and this is yours. we tried it and didn't really like it, but you should."

"Really? I guess I could try it." Miku said as she took a bite of the leek. "hmm, that's pretty good. what else have you two been trying?"

"Banana's, oranges. Apparently those are our favorites." Len answered.

"Cool. By the way, I've been wondering if Allie could come here. Do you think she'd like to come and look around? Only where she's aloud to of course, mostly our room."

"There's not much to see." Rin commented. "She can only see our rooms on the computer and there's not much to see even then."

"We could still ask her." Len said calmly. "I'm done performing before either of you two. I could go grab her when I'm done and meet you two here if you want."

"Not without me. I'm done right after you." Rin pouted.

"If you two want to do that than go right ahead. It could be fun. If it isn't, she'll be here ready to play." Miku smiled.

"Great. We should really be getting to our performance now." Len commented. Rin and Miku followed him out of the room. They performed and Rin and Len left to get Allie.

"So, did she come?" Miku asked as she came back in the room.

"Hi Miku!" Allie cheered. "Rin and Len were just about to show me how to see your guys' room on this computer."

"Cool! How far are you?"

"Just turned it on. If we were any further we'd be there. And now were there." Rin answered as the computer shifted to a picture of her room with Allie doing anything.

"Rin? I thought the point was to teach her how to get there." Len commented.

"Yeah, but then I realized there's enough people here able to spy on our rooms whenever they want. I'd rather not add to that list. She should have to ask before spying. Besides, if she really wanted to call us from our room, all it takes is the computer being on and we could hear her just fine."

"That's a good point." Miku agreed.

"I'm fine with that." Allie said.

"I'm not arguing." Len agreed. "There's really not much in our rooms currently. It's not like we have any reason to decorate yet."

"Speak for yourself Len, I already put an orange on my shelf." Rin huffed proudly.

"Seriously? Why?"

"Because I have nothing better to decorate with yet." Rin pouted.

"Could you guys take pictures? Those are good for decorating."

"No need. We can just make them with our memories." Len answered Allie, making a picture of Rin appear. "See?"

Rin stared at in awe for a second before disappearing and reappearing on the computer screen. She immediately began sticking up pictures of Len everywhere with a couple of Miku and Allie.

"Rin!" Len whined before disappearing as well. He came in through the door on the computer screen, his face bright red. "Stop that!" He said, trying to grab a picture from Rin.

"Here. This one's for you. Don't worry too much, I'll replace them as soon as I have better things to decorate with." Rin smiled, handing Len a picture of herself in a nice simple picture frame.

"How?"

"Mirror." Rin answered before Len could finish her question. "I'll get you a better on later if you don't first. Now shoo. I can decorate how I want."

Len pouted silently, but he took the picture Rin gave him as he left the room.

"So, since there's not much for me to do here, how about we go somewhere else?" Allie asked.

"Sure." Miku agreed.

"Where to?" Len asked as he reappeared.

"The mall. I was kinda hoping to go check it out if you guys want to come with me. Mom said I could go."

"I'm all for anywhere new. Let's go." Rin said immediately walking towards the exit the moment she appeared.

Everyone followed her out and Allie took the lead.


	6. Chapter 6

"Here we are." Allie smiled as she held the door open for the vocaloids to enter the mall. Rin, Len and Miku all stared in amazement at everything around them.

"It's so big. Where do we even start?" Miku asked.

"With those, obviously. They look like fun." Rin smirked, pointing at the pair of escalators not to far in front of them.

"Actually, I was hoping to stay on this floor first. There's a game store close by that I want to look at and I can't stay long." Allie explained.

"Then lead the way." Miku smiled as the three of them followed Allie to the video game store. She looked around, pointing out some different games she was interested in until she stopped at a setup of Mario kart ready to be played.

"They let you play in the sore?" Miku questioned.

"Yeah, it's to get you interested and make you want to buy it more. We actually have this game, just on a different console. It's an older version." Allie answered.

"Can we play?" Rin asked.

"Ours is still packed so it'd have to be here and I don't know how you would. You can't use the controllers."

"That's easy. Len, hold my orb." Rin said before disappearing. Her orb floated over to Len as he took control of it. The three of them watched as the game screen moved on it's own until it reached the player select screen where Rin was happily waving at them from the second player spot.

"I think I'll join her. Miku, could you?"

"Sure." Miku smiled, causing Rin and Len's orbs to hover next to her as Len disappeared. He took the third player spot. Miku made her own controller. "I think I'll learn how to play with a controller instead. So, how do we play Allie?" She asked.

"Well, it's a racing game. This button makes you go, this is reversed, this is items if you get them and this controls your character." Allie explained as she pointed out the controles. "Although I have no idea how you're all doing this so I don't know that that's much help."

"It's helpful. It lets me know where to put the controles. Won't help Rin and Len much, but they're fine on their own."

"But how are you doing this? You can't even properly interact with physical items."

"Physical items obey the laws of nature. Digital stuff is easy to manipulate when were almost entirely made of data." Len answered.

"We basically hacked ourselves into the game." Rin smiled. "Now hurry up and select your characters so we can play."

Allie quickly selected a character as Miku selected hers. They played a few levels before Allie said she needed to go.

"By Allie." The vocaloids waved as she left. They played a few more levels on their own before leaving the game store.

"Can we try the moving stairs now?" Rin huffed as if someone was saying she couldn't.

"They're called escalators so please don't act like you don't know what to call them, and who's going to stop you? Not us." Len sighed.

"I didn't know what they were called." Rin pouted.

"It takes less than two seconds to find out."

"So? I didn't feel like it. Maybe I just want to call them moving stairs. It's what they are after all. Escalator is just some fancy title for them."

Len simply rolled his eyes as Rin took off towards the escalators.

"Well, can't let her have all the fun." Miku smiled before quickly following Rin. Len followed a little slower. When they reached the escalators, the three of them went up and down a couple times before Rin and Miku decided to race each other up the down escalator. Len watched the stairs disappear at the bottom for a moment before following them up.

"I win!" Rin cheered when she reached the top.

"Second!" Miku smiled. "And Len's last."

"I wasn't racing." Len responded.

"He's still last." Rin huffed. She took the lead as they explored the mall some more before going home.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hello everyone!" Allie greeted the vocaloids standing at the door.

"Hi Allie!" Rin smiled. "What are we doing today?"

"Well I was hoping we could play here today, we finally finished unpacking, even though we've been here for three weeks already." Allie answered.

"Sounds good to me." Len responded.

"Sounds like fun." Miku and Rin said Simultaneously.

"Well then come in." Allie said moving out of the doorway. The three vocaloids came in and immediately started looking around the living room. Rin and Miku started to wander around looking at everything while Len stared at the TV.

"You said you had that game we played in the mall, didn't you?" He questioned.

"Yeah, we could play that or other video games if you want." Allie answered.

"Let's play!" Rin cheared, quickly sitting on the couch. Miku, Len and Allie joined her. The vocaloids each made their own remote and Allie brought out one she had.

"Any idea what we should play." Allie asked.

"How about that game." Rin said pointing at one of the games.

"Mario bros Shure we could play that." Allie answered selecting the game and opening the player select screen Allie was Mario because she was p1. Rin chose yellow toad, Len chose blue toad, and Miku settled for Luigi.

"You're not going in the game?' Allie asked.

"I want to learn how to play wii properly." Len answered.

"Besides, we can go in the game on a different day." Rin continued.

"Agreed." Miku finished.

"Sounds good." Allie said. They played the game for a while before Allie's Mom came in. Shortly after that the vocaloids entered the game for fun. Allie's mom watched and they all had a great time until they heard a knock on the door. Mrs. Short glanced out the window to See Allie's dad standing outside. He was home much earlier than anyone expected him to be

"Who is it?" Allie asked.

"It's your dad. Hurry and get the vocaloids out of the game they might want to hide."

The vocaloids immediately exited the game and handed there orbs to Allie.

"Hold These for us." Miku said.

"Keep them safe and hidden until we get them tonight, or more likely tomorrow." Rin said quickly. Allie stared confused.

"We are connected to our room and can go home without the orb and come back to the orb but you need to protect them for us until we come back to retrieve them." Len explained.

Allie nodded holding the orbs closer to her as the vocaloids disappeared. Allie quickly run up to her room and hid the orbs before her dad called her back down.

"Hi dad." Allie smiled giving him a hug. "What are you doing home so early?"

"My work decided to let me leave early today."

"That's wonderful!" Mrs. Short cheared. "I know what we should do we should go out to eat, just you and me."

"Really? What about Allie?"

"She can fend for herself, right Allie." Mrs. Short replied.

"Of course you two should really spend more time together." Allie said happily.

Mr. and Mrs. Short quickly got ready, and left. Allie get out a sigh of relief and walked up to her bedroom. She grabbed the vocaloid's orbs from there hiding place. "How do I tell them it's safe?" she wondered aloud. She tried tapping on one of the orbs. Suddenly Allie heard Rin's voice through the orb.

"Do you think she can hear us?" Rin whispered.

"Well if your connected she probably can if she's close enough." Miku's voice answered from a different orb. There was a pause in the conversation before Rin spoke again.

"Were connected to test your connection." She said.

"Shhh if you're to loud her dad might be there and he might hear you." Mku whispered. "And, Len, as a proper answer to your question we're connected to listen for when it's safe to retrieve our orbs."

"Well it's safe to come back now." Allie said suddenly, both Rin and Mike screamed briefly in fright. Allie started laughing silently as she continued to listen to Miku and Rin.

"Sorry Len." Miku apologised.

"You can let go now Miku." Rin's anoid voice said. "I would like my arms out of your bear hug."

"Sorry." Miku apologized again. "Did you hear Allie's voice?"

"Yes." Rin responded. There was another pause in the conversation.

"Allie if you can hear us, Len wants to know." Miku said.

"I can hear you but why can't I hear Len?" Allie asked.

"He's not connected to his orb at the moment." Rin answered. "Len she can hear us."

"I know. I connected after I told Miku to ask." Len responded. "Hi Allie is it safe to come back?"

"Yes, my mom got Dad to take her out to dinner so you can retrieve your orbs."

"Grate!" Rin cheered suddenly appearing in Allie's room. Miku and Len appeared soon after.

"Where are we?" Len asked.

"My room." Allie responded "We should go to the living room."

The vocaloids quickly followed her back to the living room.

"So what happened when Miku and Rin screamed? I heard Miku apologise to Len but I couldn't figure out why." Allie stated.

"Oh, that. Rin and Miku both grabbed me because I was in the middle." Len explained. "Rin arms ended up under Miku's so she was stuck until Miku let go."

"Oh."

"We should probably go home now." Rin stated.

"We don't want to be here when your dad comes back." Miku agreed.

"Right, I'll open the door for you." Allie smiled.

"By." All the vocaloids sold in unison as they walked out the door. Allie waved. Goodbye before shutting the door behind them.


	8. Chapter 8

"Len look, a kitten." Rin giggled as they walked home from Allie's house.

"Rin, stop." Len sighed, not even bothering to look wherever Rin was pointing. "I know there's nothing there."

"But Len, a kitten. A small white kitten? Maybe? Please?"

"Rin."

"What small white kitten?" Miku questioned, completely lost.

"Len's he's got the cutest little kitten, you should see his room. It's-"

"Rin! You promised you wouldn't tell." Len huffed.

"Oops. Sorry Len."

"Now that I think about it, we haven't gone to your room in a while, Len. It's normally mine or Rin's. Why was she in yours?" Miku asked.

"Because she's Rin." Len sighed.

"So, what did you just stop her from saying?"

"Nothing important."

"Rin~" Miku whined.

"Sorry Miku, you'll have to ask Len."

"Len. Please~"

"Mmmmm, fine. You can see, and Rin can come to. Just, be nice, and don't you dare tell anyone. Okay?"

"Okay!" Miku and Rin cheared. They quickly reached there rooms and went inside.

"Can I come in?" Rin asked from the door to Len's room.

"Yes." Len grumbled.

Rin burst through the door, ran over to Len's bed and sat down.

Len sighed and shut the door than knocked on it. "Are you coming Miku?"

"Yes, I'm coming!" Mike called. She opened the door soon after. "Wow!" She gasped looking around Len's room. The room had the generic things their creators put in it including a closet that was closed, a bookshelf with books and games, yellow walls, and a full length mirror hanging on the closet door. What Len had added was pictures of Miku Rin, and Allie sporadically taped to the walls. The more surprising thing Len had added was 2 dog beds, one filled with what appeared to be stuffed animal puppies and the other had stuffed kittens. In Rin's arms there was another stuffed kitten that was small and pure white with bright blue eyes that were staring right at Miku.

"Aren't they cute!" Rin said happily cuddling the kitten. It closed its eyes and purred in response.

"That kitten's adorable!" Miku cheered. "But it looks like a stuffed animal. How can it move like that?"

"Len progamed his stuffed animals to act like the real thing. The best part is, they don't need to eat they don't have claws to tear things up, they don't shed, and Len can make them woke up and fall asleep whenever he wants." Rin stated proudly.

"You just listed what I told you the first time." Len stated.

"Yep!" Rin smiled.

"How did you get so many stuffed animals." Miku asked.

"The internet." Len answered blushing slightly.

"There all so cute can I play with them?" Miku asked.

"Shure pick an animal and I'll wake it up for you." Len said.

Miku walked over to the kittens. She picked up a small orange cat with dark orange stripes. "It's sooo cute!" She squealed, bringing the cat over to Len. He waved his hand in front of the cat to wake it. It had golden yellow eyes. "Aww." Miku cooed.

"Now, Rin, can I have Winter back?" Len pleaded

"No."

"Come on Rin, Please?"

"Fine I'll go get a puppy instead. They're more fun anyway." Rin pouted, handing Len his white kitten She slipped over to the dog bed and picked out a golden retriever puppy. She tried to wake it up herself, but it didn't work. "Why won't it wake up?" She whined.

"Because it only works when I do it." Len sighed. "Come here and I'll wake it up for you."

Rin took the puppy over to Len and he woke it up. She held it an arms length away and stared into its emerald green eyes. Suddenly it barked and started wagging its tail. The cat Miku picked was purring contently in her lap, and Len was gently holding the white kitten in his arms.

"So, you called that one Winter. Do the rest of these have names?" Miku asked.

"No, Winter's special. She ended up being my favorite so I gave her a name." Len said.

"Is that because she's so cute?" Miku smirked.

"Maybe." Len pouted, looking away from Miku. "And what if it is? Lots of people like animals because they're cute."

"True, but most people don't make their own. And their stuffed animals which is even cuter. How'd you even do this? They act so real."

"I ran into some programming stuff and thought it looked cool. I wanted to try it and stuffed animals are just so cute and harmless, I thought no one would mind if I tried to make them behave like the real thing."

"Well, you seem to have done a great job." Miku smiled. "If you're not going to name them, then can I name this kitten? He's really cute."

"He? I guess you could. You could even keep him if you want."

"Really?"

"Hey! But Len, you said no when I asked. Why does she get to keep one?" Rin huffed.

"Because I never said no. I said not yet. You asked when I wasn't even close to done. I'm still not done, I don't know that I'll ever be done, but at least they work now. So, now you both can keep one. Only one though. And not Winter, obviously."

"Then I'm keeping this one and her name's Summer." Rin smiled. "She's been claimed since I saw her, I just haven't told you yet."

"As in you would have fought me for it if I actually told you no?"

"Yep! She's mine now though."

"Almost. I have to actually give you her data. And set her up properly. How much control do you want over when she sleeps and when she's awake? Also, do you want to be able to turn her off, as in back to a normal stuffed animal?" Len asked as Miku looked at the kittens and puppies and Rin sat next to him on his bed.

"What do you have Winter do? You seem to put the most effort into her." Rin asked.

"I mostly just have it so she works with the lights, but it only works that way sometimes, except at night. I can't make her sleep, but I can turn her off."

"I want that."

"That will take a little time. If you're okay with getting her later I can do that."

"Okay. I think I can wait, just let me play for now." Rin smiled. "Come on summer." She cooed, sitting back on the floor and playing with the puppy.

"And I'm assuming you would like her to respond to the name Summer." Len smirked.

"Yes please!" Rin cheared.

"So, Miku, you choose one yet?" Len questioned.

"Yeah. I really like this one. I was mostly double checking, but I'm already attached. I already heard what you told Rin and I want that to. I can't help but call him Stripes so… yep! I can wait." Miku smiled, handing the kitten she'd been holding to Len.

"Okay then. Stripes and Summer. The sooner you two leave me alone, the sooner I can focus and work on this, so if you don't mind, I'd like you both do leave now. If I'm quick I might even finish before tonight." Len smiled, already half focused on the kitten in front of him.

"Okay, fine. Here." Rin sighed as she handed Len Summer. He quickly made her sleep before returning his attention to the already sleeping kitten in his lap. Rin waved as she left the room, whishing Len good luck as she closed the door.

"Thank you Len." Miku smiled before following Rin out.

Len nodded to acknowledge her, but didn't look up from the kitten. Winter curled up next to him on the bed as Miku left the room and he gave her a quick pet and a smile before returning his focus to Miku's striped kitten.


	9. Chapter 9

"Are you coming Len?" Rin asked through the door.

"Coming!" Len called back. He walked through the door to Rin's room. "I finished with your puppy."

"You did?" Rin smiled. "Did you bring her?"

"Of course." Len answered, pulling the puppy out from behind his back. He quickly gave it to Rin, but it was just like a normal stuffed animal.

"How do I turn her on?"

"Pinch the tip of her tail. Off is the same. I tried to make it something you won't do on accident."

"Okay!" Rin happily pinched Summer's tail. The puppy blinked and shook itself before happily barking and wagging its tail. "She's so cute! Thank you Len!" Rin smiled. "So. How does she work?"

"Like I told you before, she works with the lights. it's about fifty fifty on whether she'll go to sleep with the lights off during the day, but at night it's guaranteed. You can try it now if you want."

"Gladly." Rin said as she made the lights turn off. She watched as Summer let out a little yawn before pacing in a circle and curling up on Rin's lap to sleep. She was out in seconds and making soft snoring sounds.

"I made her sleep wherever she is but I could make it a specific spot if you want. I could change what she does or if she snores. She'll come to you if you call her name. Basically play with her and if you have any problems, let me know and I'll see if I can fix them."

"I will. Thank you so much Len. She's perfect." Rin smiled as she moved Summer out of the way and gave Len a hug.

"I don't know about perfect." Len blushed.

"Close enough. And I can ask you if there are any problems. Anyway, you have a song to sing." Rin giggled.

"And what song would that be?"

"Do you really have to ask?"

"Do you really not have a better song choice Princess? I'm not against the song, bet every night's a tad excessive. You sure you don't have a death wish for me?"

"If I had a death wish for you I'd choose Prisoner." Rin smirked.

"Actually. This one's fine. So, are you ready Princess?"

"Ready for you to stop calling me that? Most definitely. Honestly Len, what songs do you not die in?"

"A lot that I don't want to sing. And a few more that you're not a character in. And Sing and Smile. Also, Snowman… maybe."

"That's because that's Kaito's song and everyone can sing Sing and Smile, but, since you gave me this puppy, you win. Sing and Smile should be okay. I'll apologize now if I wake you later."

"Really?"

"I'm in a very smiley mood so, sure. Just this once should be fine. I'll even try to choose other songs occasionally from now on, okay? I just don't know if they'll put me to sleep as well."

"I'm sure they will." Len smiled.

"Yeah, well. Servant of Evil is still my go to. That won't ever change."

"Okay Rin. Good night."

"Night Len." Rin yawned before Len started singing. Len finished and was about to leave when he noticed the door was open.

"Hello?" Len whispered as he opened the door. It opened into Miku's room and she was laying on the floor just inside. "Miku?" He questioned, a little louder.

"hmm." Miku mumbled, not waking up.

"Miku? Wake up." Len whispered, gently shaking her this time.

"hm? Len?" Miku mumbled.

"Yes. What are you doing on the floor?"

"I was-" Miku frose staring at the door that was still open to Rin's room. "Len. How'd you get here from Rin's room?"

"You left the door open, unless Rin did somehow. I doubt that."

"Oh."

"So. What are you doing here? Why were you even connected to Rin's room?"

"I uh… would you be upset if I said it was to listen to you sing?"

"Not necessarily, but how did you know I was singing?"

"I… heard you before. It was an accident. I just wanted to talk to Rin, and then I heard you. I got curious and before I knew it I started falling asleep to your singing as well. I know it's nothing new, I've heard you sing plenty, but it's nice to fall asleep to music. Ironic since that's the main thing we have all day, but did you know you sound different when you sing off stage."

"You've heard me before, but If you wanted to listen, you could have just asked."

"I know. It felt strange to ask though."

"And why was the door open? I've never wandered into your room before."

"I actually over heard you say you finished Rin's puppy. I don't know what I was expecting to see, but I was curious."

"I was going to check if you were awake when I finished. I finished with Stripes if you want me to get him."

"Yes please."

Len closed the door and opened it to his room. "How about you call him. He's on."

"Okay. Stripes!" Miku called. She giggled when Winter came through the door first.

"Of course she heard me." Len sighed as he picked her up. "There he is." He added, pointing as Stripes came in.

"He's adorable. I already heard how they work, unless he's different from Summer."

"No, he's the same."

"So, why'd Winter come in?" Miku asked as she gently pet Stripes, who was now purring in her arms.

"She came cause she heard my voice. It's a sometimes setting, along with her sometimes not coming when I call. I was going for realistic rather than convenient, but I think I made sometimes a little too often on both of those. If you two really want more things like that, I'll maybe set it up eventually, but for now they're good. Also, I'll talk to Rin about you listening. I'm sure it will be fine if I just sing to both of you."

"Okay. Thank you Len, for everything."

"No problem. Goodnight Miku."

"Night." Miku waved as Len left into his own room and they both went to bed.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I feel like I should actually put a warning. This chapter, and after, gets rather dark rather suddenly. If you don't like that well… I rated this T for a reason so please don't complain.**

**If you're still reading this, then any comments or constructive criticism is appreciated. So is the fact that you're reading so thank you and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Come on, you two are so slow." Rin called to Miku and Len.

"No were not. You're just hyper." Len sighed.

The three vocaloids were walking down a hall on the way out of the facility. Miku and Len were walking as Rin kept running ahead then running back. Rin ran around the corner.

"Oof."

"Rin are you ok?" Miku asked picking up speed.

"Yes I Just ran into someone" Rin called.

Miku and Len rounded the corner to see a man helping Run off the ground.

"Thank You." Rin said when she got up.

"Sorry about my sister." Len apologized.

"Who are you?" Miku asked calmly. "I've seen you around but I don't know your name."

"Name's Mr. Road." He introduced himself. "I work here I'm one of the people who works on correcting errors in your programming."

"Really thank you." Rin said with a small curtsy.

"Yes, Thank you. Sorry we didn't know who you were or we would have thanked you sooner." Miku said.

"I thank you as well, but how did we not notice you for seven whole weeks?" Len asked.

"I normally check on your systems when you are gone." Mr. Road explained.

"Oh. I'm sorry for running into you." Rin apologised. "More for myself than you." She whispered the last part to herself.

"Don't worry about it. I'm actually really glad you ran into me." He stated.

"Really? Why?" Miku asked.

"Multiple reasons. One reason is that I've been hoping to check on your orbs while there active. Also I was hoping you three could do me a favor."

"What favor?" Len asked cautiously.

"I was hoping you could come do a live performance for my daughter. She's rather sickly and she's spent most of her life in the hospital. She's a huge fan of vocaloids and she has always wished she was well enough to go to a concert. Could you maybe come and do a short concert. Just the three of you, each singing one song?" Mr. Road pleaded. "I could drive you there and back, and then you can continue with your normal activities. I Can even give your orbs a check up while your singing."

Miku, Rin, and Len looked at each other.

"We could do that." Miku said. "Right guys?"

Rin nodded.

"Probably. Let me just check with Mr. Kitsune to be sure." Len answered before running off. He came back quickly. "Sounds like it's all good."

"Really? Thank you. My car's out front. We could get in it and go." Mr. Road said.

"Lets go" Rin cheered Happily following Mr. Road Len and Miku followed after Rin and they all got into Mr. Road's van.

"So, what's your Daughters name?" Miku asked.

"Her names Petal." Mr. Road answered.

They arrived at Mr. Road's house fairly quickly. The vocaloids waited in the living room as Mr. Road went to get Petal.

"Hello." A small voice said from the doorway. It came from a small girl in a wheelchair. She had extremely pale skin and red eyes.

"Hello You must be Petal. Do you know who we are?" Miku asked in a gentle voice.

"Your Miku! And behind you is Rin and Len." Petal cheered happily. "Daddy says you're here to sing for me."

"That's right were going to do minnie concert, just for you." Rin said.

"Yay." Petal cheered.

"Before we start can you three hand me your orbs. My house has holographic projectors in this room so you can just tap into that while I check your orbs." Mr. Road stated.

"Really? What do you use them for?" Len asked.

"I make things appear for Petal."

"That's so nice." Miku smiled.

The vocaloids handed there orbs to Mr. Road and use his personal projectors for the performance. Rin and Len went first

fallowed by Miku. Petal chose the songs and happily sang along where she could. She clapped at the end of every song.

"Thank you for corning." Petal said at the end of the performance.

"Thank you for being such a great audience. It was a lot of fun." Miku smiled.

"We need to go home now but maybe we can come again some time." Len said.

Petal smiled and nodded. She waved as the vocaloids and her Dad left. After Mr. Road retard there orbs. They all got in the car.

"Thank you all for coming," Mr. Road said, "but it seems you won't get to continue your daily activities."

"What do you mean?" Miku asked confused.

"You won't make it home in time, or ever."

Suddenly the vocaloid's froze. They couldn't move anything except their heads.

"What did you just do?" Rin asked, struggling to get anything else to move. "How did you freeze us?"

"My remote, and a little tampering with your orbs. You can't change out of your physicality mode, so don't expect to go through anything."

"Why?" Miku asked.

"To capture you of course"

"But why do you want to capture us?" Len asked. "Mr. Kitsune said you've been a good worker for over eight years and your job is to help us, so why?"

"Because you shouldn't exist." Mr. Road growled.

"Why work with vocaloids if you think we shouldn't exist? Sounds stupid if you ask me." Rin huffed.

"You see, that's where you're wrong. I love vocaloids. They are an amazing piece of technology that can be used for entertainment through many generations. You are an abomination. No robot should ever receive an artificial intelligence. They have destroyed vocaloids and the sooner you're gone the sooner vocaloids can return to normal." Mr. Road said growling every word. "And don't even bother trying to connect to the facility. I've cut that connection entirely. I'll just take those orbs back now." Mr. Road pulled out a remote and all three of the vocaloid's orbs hovered over to him where he put them in a clear box that he set in the front of the car. He took off driving.

The car ride was mostly silent, due to Mr. Road turning off the vocaloids ability to speak. Rin seemed to be trying to do anything and everything to fight the remotes control, but it wasn't doing much. Miku tried as well, but mostly seemed to focus on getting her orb to move. Len remained still, staring out of the window.

"We're here." Mr. Road said as he stopped the car. He got out and walked around to the back seat. After opening the door, he unfroze the vocaloids and allowed them to speak. After they got out Mr. Rood started walking towards the large abandoned building that he parked near, carrying the box with their orbs still frozen in it. Len and Miku followed unwillingly as Rin stubbornly stood still.

"You might want to stay within your projector range." Mr. Road called. "Unless you want to find out what happens when you leave."

"Ow!" Rin shouted, suddenly running to catch up with Miku and Len.

"You ok?" Len asked when she reached them.

"Yeah. It just stung. Doesn't hurt anymore." Rin answered.

They followed Mr. Road into the building and down a long hallway with a few turns here and there with doors along the walls He led them to a room with a jail cell and locked them inside. Mr. Road left the box with the frozen orbs outside the cell.

"You will stay here until I come get you." Mr. Road stated.

"Why?" Len asked "Why don't you just kill us now."

"Why? To hurt you with the one thing you shouldn't have. Because of artificial intelligence you can feel and so I will let you feel fear before I delete you."

The vocaloid's cringed as Mr. Road left the room.


	11. Chapter 11

"What do you think he'll do?" Miku asked, shivering in the corner of the cell.

"He's going to delete us, obviously," Rin responded, sitting with her legs out leaning against the wall. "Didn't you hear him call us an abomination? He wants us gone. Not to mention he just said he's going to delete us."

"But, how can he do that?" Miku questioned.

"He probably has a virus of some sort," Rin answered lazily. She glanced at Len who was sitting against another wall staring at nothing outside of the cell.

"What do you think Len's thinking about?" Miku said, quietly.

"Don't know," Rin shrugged, "He seems to be pretty deep in thought about whatever it is.

Miku nodded. "Should we ask him?"

"No. Let him think."

"Do you think he'll kill us off all at once or one at a time?" Miku wondered aloud.

"One at a time," Len answered, startling both Miku and Rin.

"What makes you say that?" Rin asked, staring at Len.

"It's obvious," Len stated, turning to face Rin and Miku. They stared at him, clearly lost.

Len sighed. "He said he wants to toy with our emotions if all of us died at the same time, how would you feel?"

"It might hurt." Miku shivered.

"I don't know. I'll be dead." Rin shrugged.

"Exactly. He can't hurt us after we're dead, and we don't know what to expect before," Len stated.

"So? We're still scared, just like he wants," Rin said, confused.

"Maybe, but for all we know it could be quick and painless. If one of us dies slowly and painfully, the other two will see that and know what's coming. Not to mention whatever it feels like to lose someone. The point is, one at a time, he can better hurt what he truly hates about us."

"Well if that's the case, who do you think he'll kill off first?" Rin asked, cheerfully. "I vote Len."

"This isn't a game, Rin," Len huffed.

"I know, but either we can pretend that it is, or we can sit in fear like Mr. Road wants," Rin countered. "I'd rather not do anything Mr. Road wants, if we can help it."

"Fine," Len sighed. "Then I bet Miku."

"In that case, I bet Len." Miku smirked.

"Do either of you want to back up your claim?" Rin asked as if she was running a show of some sort.

"Well, out of the three of us Len is the best with technology. That's what we are made of, so he has the best chance at finding us a way out of here. He's a threat." Miku explained proudly.

"Miku is the most popular, therefore, an easy target." Len stated.

"What do you think are the chances of us getting out of here?" Rin continued.

"Slim," Miku answered.

"Our only chance is if were rescued…" Len answered, drifting off in thought.

"Len? What you thinking about?" Rin questioned, pulling him back.

"Oh, sorry. Just wishful thinking." Len shrugged. "Nothing of use."

"Do you think will ever see Mr. Kitsune, or Allie again?" Rin asked, no longer acting as tears began to well up in her eyes.

Len scooted closer to Rin and gave her a hug. "I hope so," he whispered.

Rin hugged Len back and started crying.

"Why don't we just take a nap for now," Miku sighed.

Rin and Len nodded. They curled up on the floor still hugging each other as Miku laid down where she was. She was out rather quickly. Rin followed soon after thanks to Len humming quietly and rubbing her back. He stopped when he heard voices outside the room.

"—Miku? You sure?"

"Didn't you hear him? He was saying he wanted her back to normal first."

"But how? Don't their little projector things look the same?"

"Don't ask me when you wanted to see them. That's why I'm even over here."

"What are they doing in there?"

"Looks like they're sleeping."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. Come on. We can look real quick."

The door opened and the two people who'd been talking walked over to the container with the vocaloids orbs. Len pretended to be asleep, not daring to look as the people continued talking in quiet whispers.

"They're just orbs. I know we've gotten good at shrinking things, but for an entire AI? That can't be it."

"Na. they've got some back up system somewhere, but don't worry, my virus will get all of it."

"You got a way to tell them apart with your techno gadgets?"

"No need. They'll claim Their own. Now, you've seen them so come on. We've got work to do. I'd rather get paid than get yelled at again."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming."

The people left the room.

Len slowly opened his eyes when he was sure they were gone. He gently hugged Rin tighter. "Sleep well Rin," he whispered, gently kissing her forehead. "Your chances of getting home just went up a bit." Len closed his eyes and went to sleep.

"Wake Up!" Mr. Road shouted, startling the sleeping vocaloids awake. They all quickly glared at Mr. Road as he picked up the container with their orbs and opened the cell door. "Now if you would all follow me." He opened the room door and walked out, holding it open. The vocaloids followed unwillingly. He led them to a large empty room and set the container down. "Welcome to death row."


	12. Chapter 12

"Mom!"

"Yes Allie. What is it?" Allie's Mom responded to her call.

"You haven't seen any of the vocaloids, have you?"

"No, I would have told if they showed up."

"What's taking them so long?"

"I don't know. They could just be late."

"Two hours late!"

"Maybe they're not coming."

"But they would have told me."

"Then why don't you go to the facility and check if they're there? You know where it is. At worst you'll be turned away, but you could ask where they are if you're that worried." Mrs. Short suggested.

"Ok, I'll do that." Allie cheered quickly running out the door. She ran almost the whole way to the Facility and knocked on the door. "Hello is anyone there?" She called.

"I'm here." A voice answered.

"Is this Kaito?" Allie questioned.

"Nice guess. What gave me away?"

"Your voice. I listen to your songs. Are Miku, Rin, and Len here?"

"Who's asking?"

"Allie. I'm a friend of theirs."

"Last name?"

"Short. Why are you asking?"

"One moment." Kaito stopped her, pausing for a bit. "Looks like you're aloud in. I'll go get someone to let you in."

"Okay…" Allie waited until someone opened the door.

"Ah, so you're Allie," A blond haired man said as soon as he opened the door. "I've heard a lot about you."

"And you are?" Allie asked, noticing Kaito standing behind him.

"Mr. Kitsune. I'm incharge of the vocaloids. Rin, Len, and Miku have mentioned you a lot when I check up on them."

"Are they here? They haven't shown up today and I was getting really worried. Are they okay?"

"How about you come in?"

Allie nodded and followed Mr. Kitsune into the facility. He led her to an empty room. Meiko and Luka were already there.

"Who's she?" Meiko asked clearly suspicious. "And why were we called back so suddenly?"

"Calm down Meiko she's a friend of Miku, Rin, and Len. I know we haven't told you much of anything yet, but I am going to explain now."

Everyone stared at Mr. Kitsune.

"To be honest, we have no idea where Rin, Len, and Miku are. They were completely disconnected about an hour ago and we've been doing all we can to find them with no luck. Their core systems are still working so they must still be on, somewhere. We'd also assume there's still some sort of connection, but we can't find it."

"What do you think happened to them?" Allie asked.

"Our best guess so far is that Mr. Road caught them. He has the knowledge to do this, they were last seen at his house, and he may have a motive. He's always been against AI, we just didn't think he'd actually take any of you." Mr. Kitsune sighed. "Unfortunately, that doesn't seem to be helping us locate them. We're doing all we can, but unless someone actually finds something useful soon, they're on their own. The three of you are to stay here until we solve this." He added looking at Meiko, Luka and Kaito.

They nodded.

"I know I can't really help, but can I wait here to?" Allie asked.

"Of course."

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Luka asked.

Mr. Kistune shook his head.

"We can hope for the best," Allie answered.


	13. Chapter 13

Miku, Rin, and Len cringed away from Mr. Road.

"Right now I'm going to release your orbs for a moment. You could try to run, but you won't get far," Mr. Road said before unfreezing the vocaloid's orbs and opening the container they were in.

They each claimed their orb. Rin ran for it, but was stopped by the door. She growled at it. Miku backed away, but didn't do much else besides watch Rin. Len stood still, glaring at Mr. Road. He froze them all completely before forcing Miku's orb to float in front of her.

"That's better. Now just to give you this," Mr. Road said, twirling some sort of memory card in his hand. After doing something on the remote, an opening appeared in Miku's orb. Mr. Road stuck the memory card in and let the vocaloids go.

"What did you do? Get it out!" Miku growled, grabbing the orb and trying to get the car out. She couldn't do anything. Rin ran over to her to help, but she couldn't do anything either. Her orb had remained by the door.

"Take that out you creep!" Rin growled, glaring at Mr. Road as Miku continued to try and pull it out.

Mr. Road ignored Rin, staring at Miku. "Strange. The virus should be hurting you at least a little bit by now," he commented. "Is it not working?" He asked, pulling the card out.

"So, you give up?" Miku questioned.

"No point leaving the card. If it worked, you're already infected. Your AI will be deleted soon. If not, I just need a new virus. Why would I give up so easily?"

"Because you should," Rin growled. She was about to say more when a quiet whimper interrupted her. All eyes turned towards the sound.

Len was laying on his side on the ground. He was completely still, but every part of him was tense. He was curled in on himself and the bottom of his feet were disappearing out of his projection rainge.

"Len!" Rin shouted, running over to him with Miku close behind her. They quickly dragged him closer to the contaminated orb and his feet stopped disappearing.

"You!" Mr. Road growled. "This isn't Miku's orb at all."

Len shook his head, curling up again.

"You switched with her. Why?"

"Save," Len answered, forcing the word out.

Mr. Road smirked. "I don't know how you found out Miku was first, but you haven't saved anyone, you just changed the order."

Len glared at him, but he stopped when his feet started disappearing again, forcing his eyes shut. Another whimper escaped him. Miku and Rin were both next to him crying.

"Len, why would you do that?" Miku sobbed.

"Save."

"Killing yourself off first isn't saving us," Rin growled despite the tears in her eyes. "What's the point?"

"More t-time," Len gasped. His legs were already gone. "More t-time t-to be saved."

"I don't want more time. I want you," Rin sobbed. "So please just stop disappearing," she added, hugging Len tightly.

Len managed to return the hug as tears filled his eyes. "S-sorry," he apologized as the rest of his body disappeared. Rin was left holding open air for only a moment before Miku hugged her.


	14. Chapter 14

Allie, Kaito, Meiko, Luka, and Mr. Kitsune were discussing Rin, Len, and Miku when they were interrupted by a loud scream.

"What was that?" Allie asked.

"Sounded like it came from the vocaloid's room. Let's go see" Mr. Kitsune said, already opening the door. They all ran to the room. Len was sitting against his box when they got there.

"Len? How are you here?" Mr. Kitsune asked.

"No time… explain." Len gasped, struggling to speak. "Miku and Rin. Still trapped… here." A projection appeared in front of Len showing a building with the address bold and easy to read. Mr. Kitsune wrote the address down on a slip of paper and handed it to Allie.

"Go hand that to the next guard you can find. Tell them to send a search party to this address immediately!" He ordered. Allie nodded and ran as fast as she could out of the room. "Now can you answer me Len. How did you get here?" Mr. Kitsune asked.

"I… hitched a ride with the… virus." Len answered. "It had to… come back… to delete me." Len was interrupted by a grone of pain as his feet started to disappear again.

"By the looks of you I can tell I don't have enough time to come up with an antivinice but I can freeze you and the vince until we can make one. "Mr. Kitsune stated as he hurried over to Len's computer. He quickly pressed a few buttons before hovering over the last one. "Ready?"

Len nodded. He was frozen the moment Mr. Kitsune pressed the button. His eyes were closed as if he was simply sleeping, but his body was far too tense for it to be true.

"They left," Allie said as she opened the door again. "What happened?"

"We froze him," Mr. Kitsune answered. "This way I can stop the virus from deleting him entirely and hopefully get rid of it. As for the rest of you, I don't want anyone touching him until I say it's okay. I need time to learn how the virus works, until then, we don't know what it can do and I don't want a single risk."

Everyone nodded.

"Good. And you were saying the search team left?"

Allie nodded confidently.

"Good. All that's left to do now is wait."

The atmosphere in the room became tense as they all waited for something to happen. Eventually, footsteps could be heard in the hallway walking slowly towards the room. Mr. Kitsune left and found two guards escorting Rin and Miku to the room. He dismissed the guards.

Rin slowly looked up at Mr. Kitsune, tears still running slowly down her cheeks. "What took you so long?" She growled. "If you were just a little faster you could have saved Len. How could you let him just—" Rin couldn't finnish her sentence, nearly choking on a poorly contained sob.

Miku quickly pulled Rin into a hug. "Shh, it's okay Rin. It's not his fault. Take big deep breaths." Miku whispered, trying to comfort Rin despite the tears in her eyes.

Rin nodded. "I'm sorry," she apologized.

"You have no reason to be." Mr. Kitsune sighed. "You're right after all. We Should have been able to do something. To find you without Len's help. He shouldn't have needed to risk everything to save you."

"Len's Help?" Miku questioned. "What do you mean?"

"Len's not gone. We never would have found you without him, at least, not in time to save you. Come, but don't touch." Mr. Kitsune said, leading Miku and Rin the rest of the way into the room.

"Len," Rin gasped almost silently as she stared at him.

"Yes. I would love to say he'll be fine, but that's not true."

"Is there nothing you can do to help him?" Miku questioned.

"Fortunately, I don't think that's true either. I need to figure out how to eliminate the virus, but chances are high I'll find a way to do that. The problem will be whatever damage it's already done. Items I can probably restore with some help from you two. If his core AI is damaged I can most likely fix it. I still have all my notes. His memories are my biggest concern. Nothing I can do can bring those back. They're too complex to be stored elsewhere or recreated correctly. If that virus destroyed any of the backups stored here, they're gone."

"So, when you fix him, he may not remember things?" Rin whispered.

"If we're lucky, only small memories will be lost, or nothing at all. We'll just have to see." Mr. Kitsune sighed. "Unfortunately today has already worn me out, so I won't make any progress if I start now. I promise I will start first thing tomorrow though. For now, we could all use some rest. That means you should be going home." He said, looking at Allie.

Allie nodded and silently followed Mr. Kitsune out the door. Meiko and Luka had already left as soon as they learned Miku and Rin were okay, but Kaito remained. He slowly walked over to Rin and Miku.

"Are you two alright?" He asked, his tone soft and quiet.

"Physically? Yes." Miku answered, glancing between Len and Rin.

"Emotionally, not so much?" Kaito finished for her.

"Yeah. I don't think we've properly met yet. You're Kaito, right?"

"That's me. I've seen you around, but no, we haven't met yet. It's nice to finally meet you Miku, and Rin, although I do wish the circumstances were better."

"We all do." Miku sighed. "Was there something you wanted or did you just come over to say hi?"

"Actually. I was wondering if Rin would be okay without Len? Will she be able to sleep?"

"Why wouldn't I be able to?" Rin growled, causing Kaito to back up slightly.

"Whoh, sorry. I'm not trying to be rude, I just know Len said you can't sleep unless he sings to you. He asked me not to let you know he told, but I think this would be a good enough reason. I'm just trying to help."

Rin stared at Kaito for a moment before speaking. "Why would Len tell you that? When does he even talk to you? I've never talked to you." She asked, sounding slightly betrayed.

"We talk sometimes in the morning. I wake up early and tend to just sit in the hall. When Len found out, he decided to join me sometimes. As for the part about him singing, I accidentally squeezed that one out of him. He seemed upset and I wouldn't let it go till he said why. It sounded like he went to bed before you, but you didn't wake him so you could sleep till almost two in the morning. He just wished you'd woke him sooner because he couldn't properly get back to sleep after that. Guess he was too worried about how little sleep you'd be getting."

"And what are you hoping to do? Miku already tried to fill in for Len and that didn't work. That was probably the night you're thinking of. It took so long because I wanted to try and get to sleep without him. The answer seems to be no, so I don't know how you can help." Rin huffed.

"We won't know if I can help or not unless we try? Will you give me a chance? I know I'm not Len, but I'd hate to have to tell him I just left you when I knew you'd struggle to sleep. Not without at least trying to help."

Rin stared at him skeptically before giving in. "Okay." She sighed. "You can try."

"Thank you Rin. I hope for your sake this works out."

"I'll see you in my room. Good night Miku."

"Good night Rin."

The three vocaloids disappeared. Kaito quickly connected to Rin's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Rin called.

Kaito entered. "So. How does this work?"

"I pick a song and you sing it, but I don't know what songs you can sing, and since you're not Len, slower would be better." Rin thought for a moment. "Sakura no ame. That one's pretty slow. Can you sing that?"

"I can actually."

"Good. Then I choose that. You just turn off the light and sing it. If it puts me to sleep then you have helped and I won't have to go without sleep till Len wakes up. If not, just go back to your room anyway. I'll hopefully find my own way to get to sleep, preferably without just running my energy down to zero."

"Okay then. Good night Rin." Kaito responded, turning off the light.

"Night." Rin mumbled.

Kaito started singing quietly and watched as Rin's breathing slowed to a steady peaceful pace. After he finished he walked up to Rin and checked that she was asleep. She was clinging tightly to her golden retriever stuffed animal and had tear streaks down her cheeks, but she was definitely asleep.

"Glad I could help. Sleep well Rin." Kaito whispered as he quietly left the room.


	15. Chapter 15

Almost a month had passed since the incident with Mr. Road. He and those working with him were in jail and life continued on, other than the fact that Len was still frozen. Mr. Kitsune had successfully cleared out the virus and, with Rin and Miku's help, restored most of the deleted items. There wern't many.

"So, you're waking him up today?" Allie asked. "Can I come?"

"Of course." Miku smiled.

"Sure." Rin sighed, killing the happy atmosphere.

Allie glanced at Rin, slightly startled. "What's wrong with her? I thought she'd be at least a little more excited," Allie whispered to Miku.

"Mr. Kitsune said his memories were damaged. We won't know what's missing or how much until he's on again. Even when we find out, it's not like we can fix it. All we can do is hope it's not too much."

"Oh… So he might not remember anything?"

"Anything he started out with will be perfectly in tackt, but anything he's learned since, is at risk. We haven't been around long, so our personalities haven't changed mu—"

"We've been around long enough. We've changed enough. I don't want him to go back, not without me." Rin interrupted, tears in her eyes.

"Rin. I didn't mean it like—" Miku sighed, walking over to Rin. "Look, I'm scared to, okay. I'm sorry for saying it like that, I'm just trying to reassure myself it will be okay. And it will, Rin. It will be okay, no matter what happens. We'll make sure of it. Okay?"

Rin nodded, slowly.

"When are you guys turning him back on?" Allie asked hesitantly.

"Soon. Mr. Kitsune just wants to double check a few things and then he'll call us back. We're just here to tell you and could head back right now if we wanted to," Miku answered.

"Let's do that." Allie said.

The three of them left for the facility. Halfway there, the vocaloids froze for a moment.

"He's ready. Let's hurry up," Miku staited. Rin and Allie followed close behind her as she sped up. They quickly reached the vocaloid's room.

"You four ready?" Mr. Kitsune asked.

Miku, Allie, and Kaito all nodded. Rin did as well, although a little slower.

"Okay then. Here we go." Mr. Kitsune turned Len on.

Nothing happened at first, then, Len's eyes shot open and he sucked in a sharp breath. He took a few deep breaths more to calm himself than any real need to breath.

"Len!" Rin cleared, running over to him and quickly pulling him into a hug.

"Rin." Len smiled, returning the hug. They both sat on the floor as Len slowly looked around the room. "What happened?"

"What do you last remember?" Mr. Kitsune asked.

"I wanted to save Rin and Miku. I had an address for you, and then you stopped me to get rid of the virus when you could. I had a virus?"

"Yes. Do you remember what you were saving them from?"

Len shook his head.

"What do you remember before the virus? Do you remember why you had it?"

Len shook his head. "I don't remember. Everything's so scattered and broken up. I know who you are. I know Rin and Miku, at least, I think I do. I remember who Allie and Kaito are, but everything is just snipits. Memories start and stop at random. Sorry."

Rin loosened her grip and stared at Len. "I don't understand. You do know who I am, right?"

"Of course. You're my sister, Rin. It's just… events." Len sighed. "They might as well be all gone. I remember playing a piece in some game, but I don't remember when or why. Some I can remember the game, with who, where. And some I can't. Some memories I don't even remember how I felt. I'm Sorry Rin. Everything is broken."

Rin was silent for a moment before speaking. "Broken… not completely gone though. We can put the pieces back together, right?"

"I don't know, Rin."

"You remember pieces. We can show you the places. We can tell you the rest of the events. We could rebuild your memories. Please," Rin begged, her eyes on the verge of tears.

"Rin, That's not—"

"Let us try."

Len sighed. "You can try, but please, don't expect too much. Okay."

Rin nodded.


	16. Chapter 16

"That's not how it works, Rin." Len growled.

"Why not!" Rin cried. "You have all the pieces."

"No, Rin, I don't. No matter how much you tell me, the memories are not coming back. That's what I've been trying to tell you. It will always be a story no matter how many times you tell it. I can put my small memories where they belong in your stories, but that's it."

"But what if I gave you my memories?"

"I told you, no." Len groaned. "Those are not my memories. Your feelings are not my feelings because I am not you. My memories may be broken, but at least they're mine. I know you just want me back to normal, but you can't fix this Rin."

"I can."

"No, you can't. Give me time and I can re-learn what I knew, but I will not remember. We're computers Rin, not people. What's gone is gone, it's not coming back."

Rin shook her head, tears filling her eyes. "That's not true."

"It is true."

"No." Rin cried. "No it's not, because I can feel it. If I just try hard enough, you'll remember. I'm sure of it."

Len sighed. "That's not how it works, Rin. The only way my memories could possibly come back is if they were stored somewhere else, but they aren't. I really am sorry, Rin. I wish this didn't happen, but I do know that if this is what it took to save you, then I don't regret it."

"I do." Rin growled, glaring at Len.

"Rin?" Len backed away slightly.

"All I wanted was my brother to come back, but you. You are not him!" Rin shouted, tears streaming down her face. "You're just a copy that replaced my brother and I want him back."

Len said nothing as Rin stormed out of his room. He flinched when the door slammed behind her, but remained silent, staring blankly at the now closed door. He felt a few tears escape his eyes, but did nothing about them.

"Len? Can I come in?"

Len remained completely still.

"Len?" Miku questioned, slowly opening the door. She gently shut it behind her and walked over to Len. He didn't acknowledge she was there until she pulled him into a hug. He returned it, hugging Miku tightly as tears silently flooded his eyes.

"There you are. Are you okay?" Miku whispered.

Len shook his head.

"You know she didn't mean it, right? Rin's just upset."

Len said nothing, practically clinging on to Miku.

"Len?"

"It hurts," he whispered, forcing his voice to remain even.

"I know. It's not true though."

"But it is." Len said, pulling out of Miku's hug and wiping the tears from his eyes. He sighed as he sat on his bed.

Miku joined him. "It's not true. You're still you."

"Maybe, but I'm not the same. If that means I'm not her brother anymore, then I'm not. It's not like there's anyone who could tell her otherwise."

"Hey, there is. There's you, and I can tell her otherwise."

"But she'd still be right. It's not official. I can't and won't force her to be my sister."

"That's not fair though. You haven't changed. Not really."

"But I'm not the same. Whatever I was is gone. Shattered apart and stitched together to make whatever I am now. Even just this cat." Len gently grabbed Winter from behind him where she'd been gently rubbing against his back. "I barely remembered her name was Winter. Rin had to teach me how to turn her on and off. I remember that what Rin said is true, she's my favorite, but I don't know why. I don't remember how I got her. I don't remember programming her. I have to re-learn all that just to understand what I did. Rin's right. Her brother is gone."

Miku didn't respond immediately. She simply stared at Len.

"What are you staring at?"

"My friend, obviously. I really don't see any difference."

"But I—"

"You look the same." Miku cut Len off. "You sound the same. You act the same. So what if you forgot how to do some things? You'll learn to do them again soon enough. Rin just needs some time to realize that. In the meantime, you're all mine."

"Wait, what? Ow! Hey!" Len souted, glaring at Miku after she yanked the hair tie out of His hair.

"Now just to do this."

"Stop it!" Len pouted as Miku ruffled his hair causing it all to fall towards his shoulders. He quickly pushed her hand away, but it was already too late.

"There, now you look just like Rin." Miku giggled.

"I'm not Rin!" Len whined, his face bright red as he covered his hair. "I'm not a girl," he pouted quietly.

"Nope, cause your Len. But it's way too fun to tease you about it." Miku smirked, flicking the hair tie so it hit Len in the forehead.

Len simply pouted, rubbing where the hair tie hit. With a wave of his hand his hair was fixed back to normal. He watched Miku as her smile dropped and she became oddly silent. Len was about to say something, but Miku beat him to it.

"You know, Len, I'm actually really glad I got you alone for a moment. Rin's kinda been hogging you for the past few days, and she's still…" Miku sighed. "What I'm trying to say is, thank you, Len. Rin may still be too upset to say it, but I'm not. Thank you so much for saving us, for saving me. We wouldn't be here if it weren't for you and no words could possibly express how grateful I am to be here. So, please, don't let Rin get you down too badly. Whatever she says, you did do the right thing."

Len smiled softly. "Thank you Miku. You have no idea how good it feels to hear you say that. I really hope you're right about Rin."

"I know I'm right." Miku smiled.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Len called.

Rin carefully came in from her room with Kaito right behind her.

"Rin?" Len questioned, cautiously.

"Hi, Len," Rin whispered.

"Hi? Is something wrong?"

Rin shook her head. "I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I shouldn't have said that. I don't mean it."

"So I've been told." Len smiled. "It's okay. You're just upset."

"I still shouldn't have said it. You saved us. It's not your fault what happened to you. I'm sorry and… thank you." Rin whispered. "But I still think you can get your memories back," she stated firmly. "I can feel it. I'm sure you can, so don't stop me from trying."

Len smiled. "Well then. I'll just have to wait for you to realize you're wrong, or somehow, you'll prove us all wrong."

"Don't worry. I'll be the one proving you wrong." Rin huffed proudly. "That's what big sisters do after all."

"Only by a minute. That doesn't count."

Rin blinked, slightly startled before she smirked. "That you can remember?"

"Apparently."

"By the way, how did you two know to come talk to us anyway?" Rin asked, her attention instantly shifting to Miku and Kaito.

"They were probably listening the whole time." Len answered for them.

Kaito looked away as Miku tried to come up with a distraction. "Hey, you know what sounds great? What if we had a sleepover tipe thing. It is getting late. Come on, it could be fun."

Rin looked at her skeptically.

"Any of our rooms are a bit small for four people," Len commented. "Three, sure, but four?"

"We could sleep outside in the main room. It would be like a camp out, just without really being outside." Miku smiled.

"Okay, sounds like fun." Rin smiled. "Come on Len."

"And there goes my choice in the matter." Len sighed. "You coming Kaito?"

"Sure." Kaito shrugged.

They all got ready and met in the main vocaloid room with whatever blankets and pillows they wanted. They chose spots to sleep and Kaito joined Len singing Snowman as they all went to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

"Look. You just pinch her tail, like this." Rin sighed, pinching Winter's tail. She was sitting on Len's bed with him.

Rin mentally flinched from the memory of her own anger as she pet Winter, not yet giving her back to Len. _So_, she thought, _dream it is then. I was hoping for nothing though. Memories aren't my friends right now._

"Thank you Rin." Len smiled. "Sorry you had to show me."

_No, I'm sorry Len._

"Yeah, whatever," Rin growled, glaring at the wall. "You should have been able to figure it out. It's not that hard."

_Yeah right, as if you would have just guessed that on your own if Len hadn't told you. This isn't his fault._ Rin wanted to smack herself for being so mean. Maybe she would when she woke up.

"I'm sorry, Rin."

Rin was surprised she remained asleep when the memory changed. It wasn't unusual for memories to jump when she was asleep, but they did tend to follow a theme. She often was still in the same place or doing something similar. Len's soft bed and warm welcoming room were gone. The air was cold and the ground was hard. She wasn't even sitting anymore, she was laying down, but none of that was jarring enough to possibly wake her. What was, was the sleeping figure curled up in her arms. She was staring down at her own sleeping face, and she was close enough to see the tear stains on her cheeks. This was not her memory.

Rin could see and feel everything from Len's perspective as he hugged her tighter. "Sleep well Rin," he whispered, gently kissing her forehead, but Rin felt him give her data as well. "Your chances of getting home just went up a bit." Len's thoughts were moving too quickly for Rin to catch them, but she could tell he was already planning their escape and as he closed his eyes, changing the memory.

"Right now I'm going to release your orbs for a moment. You could try to run, but you won't get far," Mr. Road said before unfreezing the vocaloids orbs and opening the container they were in.

_Now_, Len thought. He remained still, focusing on both his and Miku's orbs. He copied every movement she told her orb to do as he moved her orb towards him. Len quickly changed his orb so it wouldn't hurt Miku, but he didn't have the time, focus, or care to change Miku's outside of allowing it in.

Miku pulled Len's orb in as if it were her own, unable to notice any difference due to everything else going on. Both her and Mr. Road's attention were caught by Rin as she ran to the door. No one noticed the slight cave in of Len's projection around his chest as he pulled Miku's orb in. No one saw his silent gasp of pain when he succeeded and there was no way anyone could notice the burning pain pulsing from his chest thanks to Miku's barely adjusted orb, but Rin could feel it now. It was almost as bad as when she'd hit the edge of her projection field and she was sure she was probably twitching in her sleep.

_Well, that hurts. Foreign objects really aren't supposed to be inside us in physicality mode so, just like leaving the range of our orb, it causes a slight malfunction resulting in pain. Orbs are the exception if adjusted, and telling yourself why this hurts, doesn't make it stop so focus already. It's fine. This was going to hurt anyway._

_This isn't fine._ Rin countered Len's thoughts. The moment Mr. Road froze them, Len cut his connection to Miku's orb, not helping the pain at all. He watched as His orb was called out of Miku.

"That's better. Now just to give you this," Mr. Road said, twirling the card in his hand. After doing something on the remote, an opening appeared in Len's orb. All Len could do was watch as the card was inserted into his orb.

A new wave of pain washed over Len, and he could move again, but that's not what his thoughts focused on, other than staying quiet. _Rin! I can't believe I almost—_ The memory cut off instantly.

Rin woke up gasping for air she didn't need. Her eyes were wide as she looked over at Len, who — much to her surprise — was wide awake as well.

"Rin? Are you okay?" Len questioned.

"Yeah," Rin gasped quietly. "Why are you awake?"

"No idea. I wasn't even dreaming, just woke up. You on the other hand look like you just had a nightmare. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm sure." Rin smiled. "Sure, it was a nightmare, even hurt a bit, but I'm just surprised. I didn't think I'd actually be able to prove you wrong. And to think it's all thanks to you."

"Thanks to me? You're going to have to explain better than that if you want me to understand, Rin."

"I told you you could get your memories back. You were right about not just remembering them, but I was also right. You gave your memories to me for safe keeping. You just failed to tell anyone." Rin pouted, her arms crossed. "You're lucky I ran into them." Her hands moved to her lap as she looked down and fidgeted with them. "That is, if you want them back."

"Rin."

"I mean, I know I really want you to get them back, and I'm so happy I found them, but some of them aren't so nice, and it really should be up to you. I won't hate you if you don't want them, and I know I shouldn't have been so mean to you before. I promise I won't do that again, I just—"

"Rin!" Len called, gently grabbing her hands as he cut off her rambling. "If I gave you my memories, it was to protect them from being destroyed. You can give them back whenever you're ready, even if that's never. I trusted you with them and I trust you to know what to do with them. Okay?"

Rin nodded. "Even if I give them back now? I only saw one, so I don't know what all you put there, but it's all together in one folder. Do you think it's all of your memories?"

"We won't know until one of us looks."

"You mean until you look. I'm not looking at your memories Len, at least, not intentionally. Are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"Then I have two questions first. One, you really don't remember what happened, do you? Two, can I copy the memory I saw? I saw what I saw and I won't forget I saw it. I don't want to forget what it was."

"Of course Rin. It's your memory now too. You have every right to keep it. As for the virus… I only remember the address, knowing you two were still trapped, and what happened when I got back here. The virus got the rest of that memory, probably somewhere on my trip back. Why?"

"Nothing. Anyway, here. You can have this back." Rin said, passing the folder to Len. She watched as he remained perfectly still reviewing all the memories as fast as he could. He flinched a few times, but Rin said nothing until his eyes focused on her again.

"Rin?" He whispered, tears in his eyes but not overflowing. "That last memory wasn't mine."

"I know, but you deserve to know what happened, even if your memory got cut off. Besides, it's only fair for me to share one of mine if I'm keeping one of yours. So, is it all of them?"

"Almost. Some of the repetitive ones are gone to make sure I wouldn't take too much space, but you covered the only important one that's missing. Thank you Rin. I'm sorry I didn't get the chance to tell you what I did."

"That's okay. I'm just glad you're back to normal." Rin smiled pulling Len into a hug.

"Yeah. Now how to tell everyone else?" Len questioned, glancing at Miku and Kaito.

Rin let go and followed his gaze. She shrugged. "We'll tell them when they wake up. We should get some more sleep anyway."

Len agreed. He hummed quietly as Rin went back to sleep and quickly followed her lead.


	18. Chapter 18

"So, you remember everything?" Miku questioned.

"Almost. Some repetitive memories were lost to conserve space," Len answered.

"That's not too bad. I've deleted some repeating memories on occasion. I'm sure You'll be fine." Kaito reassured him. "Have you told Mr. Kitsune yet?"

"Not yet."

"We need to see him first," Rin huffed. "We woke up the same time you did. In fact, you woke us up."

"You were up before that." Kaito shrugged.

"Not for long, and we went right back to sleep. Anyway, we should probably do that." Rin slowly stood up and stretched.

Len, Miku, and Kaito did the same.

"So, do we want to go looking for him, or just wait for him to show up?" Len asked. "He should come check on us soon."

"Just wait. Why waste time looking when we could just hang out here instead?" Rin sighed. "We could even play this while we're waiting." A deck of Uno cards appeared in Rin's hand as she spoke.

"Sounds good to me, but I'm not sitting back on the floor again," Miku said, causing a table and four chairs to appear.

The bedding disappeared as the vocaloids sat at the table and Rin started dealing out the cards. They didn't get far in the game before Mr. Kitsune showed up.

"Oh, you're playing out here." He noted as he entered the room. "They'll be wanting you on stage in about an hour. Are you guys doing okay?" Mr. Kitsune glanced at Len as he spoke.

"We're doing great." Len smiled. "Turns out, I gave Rin most of my memories so I feel better than I have in a while."

"That's good." Mr. Kitsune paused a quick moment to process what Len said. "Wait… she had what? How did that happen?"

"I planned ahead when we were captured, but I didn't get the chance to tell anyone, and then I forgot. Rin found them though."

"Oh. If you don't mind, I'd like to check you over before you go anywhere."

"Go right ahead."

Mr. Kitsune checked up on Len. After singing Miku, Rin, Len, and Kaito left for Allies house.

"Hey, not to be rude or anything, but when did Kaito join us rather than going with Meiko and Luka?" Len questioned.

"While you were frozen, obviously." Rin answered, her arms crossed. "If you're so curious, why didn't you ask before?"

"I assumed I forgot. You said Kaito sang to you, but you never said how that happened so I assumed we told him about it before. Now I remember why he knows, but is me freezing why he told you?"

"Yes. He's been tagging along with us ever since."

"And I don't intend to go back. You guys are way more fun, even when everyone was worrying about Len. Meiko and Luka would rather do more things with each other and the small group of women they've been gathering than try to include me anyway. I've already been kicked out a couple times." Kaito shrugged.

"Don't worry Kaito, We won't kick you out." Rin smiled. "Oh look, we're almost there and Allie's outside. Hey Allie!" She cheered, Running over to Allie.

"Aw, and here I was hoping to tell you you couldn't play with us anymore. How sad." Len sighed dramatically, a small smile ruining his act.

"I know, it's so sad. Looks like you'll have to share your morning buddy." Miku joined him. "How awful that you have to spend more time with him. What a cruel world we live in."

"I know. Let's hurry up before Rin gets upset and it becomes even crueler."

Kaito and Miku agreed as they hurried the rest of the way. They quickly ran off to the park with Allie and played there for the rest of the day.


	19. Chapter 19

"Wouldn't it be great if we could help you with that?" Miku sighed, watching Allie pile up sand in the sand box.

"Yeah, but that would ruin the point. I can only make a sand stage because you guys won't just squish it by standing on it."

"But what's the point? We could just preform on a table or something." Rin whined.

"But that's boring. I can make sand into whatever shape I want and change it whenever I want."

"The weather could also destroy it easily," Len commented, sitting with his back against a nearby tree. He was reading a book.

"Then I'll just make a new one. It will give me more reason to be creative rather than leave it."

"But watching you is so boring." Rin sighed, stretching out on the ground next to Kaito. "And the clouds aren't much better."

Kaito said nothing but shot her a quick disapproving glance before looking back up at the sky.

"You don't have to watch anything," Allie said as she pushed more sand onto the pile. "Go do things. The rest of the playground is right over there. I'm sure Mom would let you in if you wanted to go back to my house."

"But that's boring too."

"Then make something to do, Rin." Len sighed.

"You mean like you? You already know everything in that book. There's no point in reading it."

"Then there's no point to re-watching movies. It would be nicer if I could read a physical book like we watch movies at Allies house, but I can try to hide the knowledge of the ending until I get there."

"Why would I do that when I could just know everything when I download the book. Reading is so boring anyway. At least the movie looks cool."

"Sure, but the book has so much more. Everyone else has to read the book to learn that, so I'd rather read it. There's also plenty of books without movies. Some of them are really good."

"How many books have you been reading?" Miku questioned.

"A few. Lot's of them have been non-fiction though, and some of those I didn't actually read. I haven't read much fiction yet."

"Then what's that one?"

"Fiction. Allie recommended it," Len answered as he flipped the page. He, Rin, Miku, and Kaito all frose as he was flipping the page. The book vanished as soon as they could move.

"Sorry Allie, looks like we have to go now. We'll see you tomorrow though." Miku smiled as she left with the other vocaloids. They quickly reached their home where Mr. Kistsune was waiting in their room.

"Good, your back!" he cheered when they arrived.

"Well? Why are we back?" Rin asked.

"I got a present for you. I've actually had it for a while now, I've just been waiting for permission to give it to you."

"And you finally got it?" Len questioned.

"Finally's right. They've been taking their time with this one. Originally, I wanted it to just be a part of you, but they wouldn't allow that."

"That long?" Miku cringed.

"Yeah, it's risky. Meiko and Luka arrived just a few minutes ago so I already told them. They're thinking about it."

"Okay then, what is it?" Rin huffed.

"Well, there's this other company that works with holograms. They're goal is to make them be able to be solid. As soon as they heard what we were doing, they offered to let us use their program in exchange for your feedback. They've had quite a few successful tests with other objects, including moving ones, they're just not quite ready for the public yet. They feel having your feedback would help them greatly," Mr. Kitsune explained. "I finally have all the permission I need to try it out, except yours. The choice is entirely up to you now."

"What are the risks?" Miku asked.

"For us? Part of the reason I finally got permission to give you AI in the first place is because you can't physically hurt anyone. If you do anything wrong with this new ability, you won't have it anymore at best. At worst, they'll get rid of you. As long as you're obeying the laws, everything should be fine there. The only other risk is that it is still new technology, but it has worked fine in their tests. It simply hasn't been tested this way yet."

The vocaloids looked at each other.

"I'd like to try it." Len volunteered. "It should be safe and I'd like to be able to touch things."

"Oh no you don't!" Rin growled. "You _just_ got your memory back after almost being _deleted_. You're not trying _anything_ even slightly new or risky till I or someone else does first."

"I see your point, Rin, but we will be more careful than that." Mr. Kistsune interrupted. "We would like to do one of you before doing anyone else, and we would completely disconnect your orb from your box. If anything goes wrong you'd simply fall back on your back up data."

"Not Len," Rin huffed, standing in front of Len.

"You can calm down, Rin. If you really want it, I'll wait. Okay?" Len sighed, gently turning her around to face him. He smiled. "You don't have to get mad at Mr. Kistsune when I'm the one who volunteered."

"You're not allowed to do that."

"Well I see that now."

"I could go first." Miku volunteered.

"No, I will," Kaito said, confidently.

"You?" Rin questioned. "Why?"

"The same reason you won't let Len try it. People who were just in risky situations shouldn't be doing such risky things so soon. Sure, the risk might not be that high, but still." Kaito shrugged. "Besides, I'm curious to."

"I guess that's okay." Rin sighed.

Miku and Len simply shrugged in response.

"Works for me," Len said. "Now what?"

"If you're all in agreement, then I can install the program into Kaito now. After he has it for a day, and we're sure it's okay, we could do the same for you three. After that, we'd keep your orbs disconnected, so you can't access your rooms, and you'd have to stay here for a few days, just so we can completely make sure nothing goes wrong. Are you all okay with that?"

The vocaloids nodded.

"We will have to warn Allie before we're all stuck here," Miku commented.

"We'll do that tomorrow morning. It's too late to tell her tonight," Len said calmly. "Will we still have to sing?" he asked, directing his attention to Mr. Kistsune.

"No. That will be on hold."

"Yes!" Len cheered quietly, causing Rin to giggle. Len blushed in response. "What? You don't like all of your songs either." He pouted.

"Yeah, but I think you hate most of yours." Rin smiled.

"Not most…" Len protested, but Rin's raised eyebrows stopped him. "Okay, most. But that's just most of the songs they choose. Not most of my songs as a whole. Maybe. I don't even know anymore." Len sighed.

Rin giggled more.

"Okay you two. Back on track." Miku called.

"Yes, on track. Kaito?" Mr. Kistsune held out his hand for Kaito's orb.

Kaito gave it to him and waited as he installed the program.

"There. You should just have a new mode option. Try it out."

Kaito did as he was told, and almost fell over. He managed to steady himself quickly.

"You okay?" Rin asked.

"Yeah, just startled is all." Kaito gasped. "I didn't expect it to feel so different. Don't ask me how though. I don't know."

"Well, is it a good different, or bad?" Rin huffed.

"I'll let you know when I figure that out."

"You will let me know if there are any problems, won't you?" Mr. Kistsune asked.

"Of course. Nothing currently seems to be wrong, just different. I'll make sure to let someone know if anything changes."

"Good. Then, I need to get back to work. Try not to get into any trouble or leave this room too much. Above all, don't leave the facility, and the rest of you, don't tell anyone outside about this yet. You can say you'll be gone, but not why until I say so. Got it?"

"Got it!" Rin and Len cheered as Kaito and Miku nodded.

Mr. Kistsune left the room. Miku, Rin, and Len imediately began preparing to sleep in the main room with Kaito, but they stayed up talking for a few hours before finally going to sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

"What took you so long?" Rin whined as Miku entered the room.

"Sorry. Allie kept pressing me for details, but I didn't tell her anything. Are we good to go?" Miku asked.

Mr. Kitsune nodded. "It seems safe enough, but as I said before, you'll still be confined to your orbs and this facility until we can be sure. It should only take a few days. Meiko and Luka have decided to wait. They have things they want to do."

"That and they'd rather not be guinea pigs." Kaito added.

"That too. The point is, are you three ready?"

Miku Rin and Len nodded, handing their orbs over to Mr. Kitsune.

"Alright then. Who's first?"

"Me!" Rin cheered before anyone else could.

"Okay then." Mr. Kitsune installed the program in Rin after disconnecting her orb from her box.

Rin nearly fell over, but Kaito caught her.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Yeah. You weren't lying when you said it's different." Rin said. "And you weren't wrong about not knowing how exactly."

"Who's next? Unless Rin is actually not okay."

"I'm good." Rin smiled. "Miku should go next."

"You still don't want me to go, do you?" Len sighed.

"Not really, but I won't stop you. Just let Miku go first. It will help me feel a bit better."

"Fine."

"Then I guess I'm next." Miku smiled.

"Then here you go." Mr. Kitsune disconnected Miku's orb and gave her the program.

Miku stumbled slightly but recovered quickly. "That feels good. It's different, but in a good way. At least, I like it." She smiled.

"Well, at least that's one positive review." Mr. Kitsune smiled. "Guess that just leaves Len."

"As long as Rin won't complain."

"I won't."

"Then, I guess it's my turn." Len smiled.

Mr. Kitsune nodded as he disconected Len's orb and gave him the program.

Len bearily reacted other than a deep breath. "That's much better." He smiled.

"Why don't you stumble?" Rin huffed.

"Maybe because he was better prepaired." Miku sighed. "He watched all three of us first and honestly, Rin, who here actually trys to make real things move?" Miku asked, ponting at Len. "And who's never bothered to when she could just ask her brother to?" She continued, pointing at Rin.

Rin just pouted in responce. "It takes a lot of work to move anything. We only have our orb after all."

"Well not anymore." Len smiled, pulling out one of the computer chairs and sitting down. "Yep. This is much better."

"Glad to see at least one of you is enjoying this. If any of you want to get anywere, just ask someone first, please."

"Will do." Mika smiled. "See you later Mr. Kitsune."

"Yeah. I'll check on you in a bit. For now, I have other work to do."

The Vocaloids waved as he left the room.

"So, now what?" Rin questiond.

"I don't know, but these chairs are nicer than I thought. but also not." Miku frowned, sitting in one of the computer chairs. "They're not very soft, just squishy."

"I don't think their goal is to be soft." Len comented. "Just nicer than meddle or wood."

"Or better than they are when they don't squish." Kaito added.

"That too."

"No one answerd my question. Now what?" Rin sighed.

"I don't know, Rin, now what?" Miku asked. "There's not much to do for a bit."

"We could ask for some paper." Kaito comented.

"And some pens." Len added. "there's quite a few games we can play with that, or paper crafts like oragami."

"Sounds better than nothing. I'll go get that." Rin said, quickly leaving the room. She came back with paper and four pens. "Alright. What games?"

"Tick Tac Toe. Hangman. Dot to Dot." Miku suggested. "Has anyone even bothered to learn any oragami?"

"We could learn some now." Len comented.

"You do realize we're disconected, don't you?" Rin sighed.

"They aren't. We can use them properly now." Len responded, pointing to the computers. "Anyway, I know a little bit. Just some basic ones. I was curious."

"Alright!" Rin cheared.

The vocaloids pased the time with games and papercrafts that they quickly started to decorate the room with.


	21. Chapter 21

"So, can we _finally_ get out of here?" Rin groaned, laying spread out on the floor. "I can't handle being trapped here any longer. Am sure Allie's been waiting for us."

"Will you stop complaining everytime he comes in the room?" Len sighed, sitting at one of the computers, reading something. "Mr. Kitsune doesn't controle everything no matter what you think."

"But I need out!"

"We all do, Rin, but your complaining isn't helping." Miku sighed, laying on her back and throwing a ball in the air. "They barely just connected us to our rooms and let us use all our modes again and they still don't want us going in them. Oh." She turned over watching the ball roll away from her before it vanished. "Anyway, things don't move that quickly. Have some patience." She smiled.

"You've been listening to Len too much." Rin pouted.

"Maybe because he has a point." Kaito said, sitting on one of the chairs backwards. "And it hasn't just been Len saying that, you just only listen to him."

"Not true." Rin huffed, her arms crossed in front of her. "He just says it most."

"Probably because he actually found something to do and you're distracting him." Miku sighed. "Just let him read. Anyway, were you wanting something, Mr. Kitsune?"

"Actually, I came to tell you you can leave again. They can't find any problems with the program and they probably won't with you stuck here. You're good to go, so they'll finally let you go. As for your friend, you're free to tell her, but don't go around telling everyone till this is properly announced. It's not a secret it would just be a nice thing to do."

"You mean we can leave?" Rin asked, sitting up and staring at Mr. Kitsune. "As in right now?"

"Yes, as long as you— Rin!" Mr. Kitsune sighed as Rin ran right through him to exit the room. He shivered. "Honestly, I thought I said not to do that. It's disturbing."

"You said she could leave." Miku shrugged. "Probably should have said so after you weren't in the doorway." She smirked.

"What were you about to say?" Kaito asked, standing up as Miku pushed herself up off the floor.

"I was just saying, don't get into trouble." Mr. Kitsune sighed.

"We won't." Miku smiled.

"And we'll make sure she doesn't either." Len added, closing whatever he was doing on the computer.

"Good. Then I will see you all later." Mr. Kitsune said as he stepped out of the doorway, allowing the vocaloids to leave.

They easily caught up to Rin who was stretching outside.

"Can we go to Allie's now?" She asked.

"Yep!" Miku cheared.

It didn't take long for the vocaloids to reach Allie's house. They rang the doorbell.

"There you are. What took you so long?"

"We—"

"Sorry Allie, we've been a bit stuck for a while, but we're here now." Miku smiled, covering Rin's mouth. "Care to go to the park?"

Rin glared at her, but didn't speak when Miku let her go.

"Uh, sure." Allie took the lead with the vocaloids close behind her.

"What was that for?" Rin growled quietly.

"It would be more fun as a surprise. Don't just tell her." Miku whispered back.

Rin's glare almost instantly switched to a smirk. "Oh. Yeah."

"Just don't be mean about it." Len sighed.

"We won't." Miku and Rin smiled.

"We're here." Kaito interrupted. "Now where to?"

"I was hoping I could swing. I'm much better at starting myself now, even without the ground." Allie answered.

"Cool. We should join you." Rin said, skipping over to the swings. The rest of them followed her.

Allie got on to one of the swings as the vocaloids did the same. Rin immediately started swinging as high as she could. Miku and Len both started swinging gently and Kaito rocked on his swing, his feet not leaving the ground. Allie stared at them all, speechless.

"Having trouble Allie?" Rin giggled.

"How can you…?" Allie paused again. "I thought you couldn't move things, at least, not properly."

"We couldn't. Mr. Kitsune let us get a program to be physical. Now we can." Rin said.

"Is that what took you so long?"

"Yep!" Miku smiled. "What do you think?"

"That's amazing, though, would you crush my sand stage now?"

"Not if we don't want to." Kaito answered.

"We're still holograms. Solid is simply an option now." Len added.

"That's really cool." Allie smiled. "Looks like our options for activities just grew."

The vocaloids agreed as they all continued to swing peacefully.


	22. Chapter 22

"So, you have a stage, made of sand. What are you wanting us to do with that?" Kaito asked. "We don't need a stage if you just want to hear us sing."

"I know, but a stage sounds better," Allie said, carefully flattening the top of her sand pile. "Is there a problem with a stage?"

"No, just seems like a lot of work with no real point. We could just use a table if you wanted." Rin commented.

"But that's not as fun." Allie pouted. "You can stand on things like sand without crushing it. It would be fun to use that to our advantage for once."

"Yeah, it would," Miku agreed. "But are we just singing for you? We really could do that any time."

"I was hoping to grab my mom as well. I'm almost done so—"

"I'll go get her!" Rin volunteered. "Come on Len."

"You could just go yourself." Len sighed, following Rin. It didn't take long for them to come back with Allie's Mom.

"Now what?" Kaito asked.

"Now, we're ready." Allie smiled. "I guess you could choose what you want to sing, or we could give suggestions," she said, helping lay out a blanket her Mom had brought out for them.

"I don't mind suggestions. We could always say no." Miku smiled as the other vocaloids agreed.

Allie and her Mom chose different songs until the other vocaloids joined in, choosing songs for others to sing. They were having fun until a voice interrupted one of Miku's songs.

"What is going on out here?" a man growled.

Allie and her Mom turned towards the voice along with the vocaloids.

"Oh, good evening Dear. You're home early." Mrs. Short smiled calmly.

"I am, and I come home to hear this robotic music coming from the playground. Why are these things here? How are they here for that matter?"

"They're holograms. They have a projector that moves with them and AI to move and act freely."

"AI?" Mr. Short scoffed. "Such things don't exist. They're just well programmed."

Len was holding on tight to Rin as she glared at Mr. Short. Miku, Kaito, and Allie remained still, watching silently.

"Perhaps, or maybe they do. That isn't what matters now is it?"

"No, it isn't. What matters is that they're here. Why is my daughter out here with these robots?"

"They're my friends," Allie said.

"Friends? You can not be friends with robots. Holograms no less. You can't even do anything with things that don't exist."

Rin growled in response, but Allie continued on. "You'd be surprised. Also, they can be solid now. We have a lot of fun together." Allie smiled brightly before it dimed quickly. "Please don't send them away," she whispered.

Mr. Short glared at the vocaloids.

"Honestly Dear, is it so bad to let them play?" Mrs. Short sighed. "Real or not, AI or just well programed, they make Allie happy. They've helped this move be much easier on her. You would do more harm forcing them away than letting them stay could."

Mr. Short growled slightly. He continued to glare as he spoke. "They better follow the house rules."

"They have." Mrs. Short reassured him.

"Fine, they can stay until school starts."

"But, that's so soon," Allie whined.

Mr. Short ignored her. "When school starts, they will be gone until you get at least one real friend. Am I understood?"

"So, they can stay if I make friends at school?"

"Yes."

"I… understand," Allie whispered.

"Good. Now, it's time for them to go."

"Sorry about this," Mrs. Short apologized as she shooed the vocaloids away.

"It's fine." Miku smiled as she started to leave. Kaito and Len were ahead of her with Rin who was grumbling as Len dragged her along. "We'll see you tomorrow Allie." Miku waved.

"Yeah. See you." Allie waved, giving her a small smile as the vocaloids left.


	23. Chapter 23

"So, when do you think we'll get to play with Allie again?" Rin whined, trying to climb a tree outside the facility.

"Unlike every other day you've asked… I'd say today," Miku said, leaning against the tree.

"It's been almost two weeks since school started. What makes you say today?" Rin huffed.

"The fact that she's walking this way."

"What?" Rin nearly lost her balance as she turned to look but she quickly recovered. "Sweet! You go get Len and Kaito while I get down."

"Sure, but who do you think those two people are with her?"

"Probably the friends she was required to get, now go." Rin huffed, almost down from the tree.

Miku quickly disappeared in the facility. Allie and her friends had just been stopped by Rin when she got back with Len and Kaito.

"Wow! They're really real," The girl with Allie gasped when they arrived. "I know you said they were, but… wow."

"Well, don't just stand there staring." The boy in their treo scoffed. "Hi, my name's Tarlo, and this is Silea." He confidently introduced himself and the other girl. "We already know who you are."

"So, you're friends of Allie's?" Len asked as Miku and Rin ran past to hug Allie.

"Yeah, since yesterday. We found her sitting alone listening to music by, well, you guys. We're fans too so we ended up here." Tarlo shrugged. "She didn't even mention you then, but I guess since we stuck around for more than one day we're friends now."

"You mean you didn't actively go searching for friends?" Rin pouted. "I thought you wanted to see us."

"I did, it's just… friends are hard. I was trying though. I'm so glad to see you again."

"Me too." Miku smiled. "So, what's the plan for today?"

"Well—"

"I heard you can go inside video games."

"Tarlo!" Silea scolded. "Don't interrupt. It's rude."

"Sorry, but still, I want to see. That sounds awesome."

"I'm up for it if everyone else is. What game?" Len shrugged.

"I've got Mario Cart at my house," Allie volunteered.

Everyone slowly agreed as they walked back to Allie's house. The girls were happily chatting together as Tarlo caught both Len and Kaito into a discussion about other video games and a little bit about their programming.

"That's awesome. I should definitely talk to you more later." Tarlo said when they reached Allie's house.

"Wait, you mean you actually understood what he was saying?" Kaito questioned.

"Enough to enjoy it. I'm hoping to be a programmer when I grow up, like my dad. He spouts all sorts of cool things like that. Did you not understand?"

"I'm a computer, I understand that much just fine. Whether or not I care about anything more than I need is a different matter entirely."

"Oh."

"Come on you guys! You're the ones who wanted to play," Silea called, already seated on the couch.

Kaito and Len disappeared, leaving their orbs next to Miku's and Rin's as Tarlo grabbed a remote. The vocaloids had taken the place of some of the computers and they all enjoyed the game.

"How does Rin keep winning?" Tarlo huffed. "Len and I keep swapping second so you'd think one of us would win by now."

"Don't mind her," Len responded, his voice coming from his orb. "She's cheating."

"Am not!" Rin growled.

"Face it Rin, you did make your car a bit faster than the game says." Miku sighed.

"That's not cheating. It's giving myself a slight advantage."

"Also known as cheating." Tarlo grumbled. "Anyway, I should probably get going. Silea, you ready? Your parents probably want you back soon."

"Uh, yeah. Thanks Tarlo." Silea smiled. "And thanks Allie for having us over. It was fun."

"We should do this again," Allie agreed. "I guess you should go soon as well?" She asked, addressing the vocaloids."

"Yeah. See you later Allie." Miku and everyone else waved as they left for their own homes.

The End

* * *

**AN: Sorry if the ending seemed a bit abrupt, but this was mostly little snippets with little plot and I had to end somewhere. Thank you to everyone who took the time to read this and especially any who commented, followed, or favorited it. Even though it's over any constructive criticism or other comments are still welcome and appreciated.**

**Thank you again and I wish you all the best.**


End file.
